Bad End Night
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Romano, Germany and a few other countries are trapped in a nightmare-ish world where yandere Italy clones try to kill them repeatedly. All must set aside their differences to find the real Italy and a way out of the labyrinth. Rated M for a lot of blood, gore, eventually sex and language! Some yaoi spam... Mostly with the Italy's... Yaoi spam and horror go well together!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad End Night**

**I named this story after a Vocaloid song by the same name, but the story isn't the same as the one in said song… I got the idea after discovering yandere Italy… Man I never thought I'd say it, but he's kinda scary… **

**HOWEVER FEAR BROUGHT ME INSPIRATION… WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RATED M FOR BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, GORE, MORE BLOOD, SEX, CRIME AND MOST IMPORTANTLY BLOOD!**

**Enjoy my psychotic masterpiece… **

**Chapter 1: **Geisterhaus Nacht / Notte di sangue

**Haunted Night / Night of Blood**

Germany woke up in a dark room feeling drenched in sweat and something that made him stick to the bed sheets. Getting up, he almost tripped, but raced out of an open door anyway to find himself covered in blood. He ran down the corridor, lit by dim lights. He looked in all directions to find someone or something that could help him. However he found nothing and out of no where got his leg caught in a bear trap.

"Hey Germany…" A familiar voice. Italy was here too? But how and did he know where they were?

Germany struggled to get the trap off his leg, wondering where the hell it came from. He managed to open it slightly, only to have it clamp on his leg again. Then Italy came before him.

"Hey Germany, it looks like you need some help…" He smiled, but not in his typical Italy way where it was cute and friendly… This one was terrifying. "I can get that trap off if you agree to die for me."

Germany could immediately tell something was different about this Italy, but he made the mistake of taking the helping hand and got stabbed in the chest. "What the hell?"

"Germany…" Italy put in fingers inside the stab wound, coating his fingers in the red liquid and coloring his lips. "You look so much better in red."

"What's the matter with you?" Germany's words were cut off when an insane Italy caressed his lips suddenly, coating them in blood as well.

"I'm going to kill you over and over again." Italy bit the German's neck while stabbing him over and over. He was unable t die since he was a country in the world, born out of the hopes and beliefs of his people. Only the day his nation died would he die. For now, he was immortal.

"Fratello! Don't hurt him, it's me you want, right?" Romano's voice. He came into the hallway with a blindfold, his hands bound. Reminding Germany of an old porno he came across, he fell to the ground, getting bruises and blood splatters on his skin.

"Romano came to play too?" Italy asked, looking at Romano. "I'm glad you put on those clothes… You look better when you're tied up." Italy took the knife out of Germany, unaware his wounds were healing. Germany watched Romano get stabbed repeatedly and heard his screams of pain and agony.

"Romano…" Germany looked around the hallway, finding nothing to defend himself with, but noting the chain on the bear trap was a good length. He snuck up behind Italy and choked him until he coughed up blood and stopped breathing. "Are you okay?"

"That's not my brother…" Romano said. "Get this shit off me."

Germany did so, abandoning the blindfold and ropes and leaving them on the floor. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know…"

"Me neither…"

"So Potato Eater, what happened to you?" Romano asked. "That fake fratello of mine tied me up and blindfolded me, fallowed by stabbing me, gagging me and spitting on me."

"I know he's not the real Italy, but who could he be?" Germany noticed the body of this false Italy wasn't regenerating like a normal country should, instead it was turning into dark red and black crystal. "I was stabbed and covered in my own blood." Germany left out the part where he'd been smootched.

"Well it looks like we're all in the same boat… It looks like we have to team up in order to get out of this god damn place. I think some of the other countries are here too."

"Which ones?"

"I heard someone begging for a hamburger…"

"America."

"Then I heard bird noises…"

"Prussia… I hope that bird is allright…"

"From the room I was in I heard a lot of weird things coming from the air vent… I also heard someone saying 'coal' over and over again."

"Russia."

"Then of course there's us… I also heard someone shout England's name and curse in French. Then there was someone saying Maple over and over again."

"France. I don't know who that last one was."

"Lastly, I hear someone talk in a weird way… Like he said words like erection and Roar-ita?"

"Japan doesn't have an L in his vocabulary… All words with L's in our languages would sound like R's coming out of his mouth."

Romano looked at the German. "So what do you think It'll take to get out of here?"

"I don't know." Germany said, getting up, his wounds having healed. "Need help?"

"Grazie." Romano got up, his wounds just starting to heal. "We should get out of here before the others come… I found out the hard way that this Italy can clone himself…" Romano began to walk away, the German still stuck in the trap. "You got caught too?" Romano helped him by opening up the trap and helping him get out.

"Danke."

"Si… Let's go, before that one turns into crystal." Romano ran away with the German, the Italian turning into crystal.

"Are we even in the real world anymore?" Germany asked while running, his leg still healing.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Romano's wounds had completely healed. "What's more important is finding out who those stupid Italy clones are."

"Ja. But how will we get home if we don't know where we are?"

"Crap, shut up!" Romano heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Germany, Romano? Where'd you guys go?"

"Hurry up!" Romano ran, the German trailing behind. However, they were met by black spikes that came out of the walls, stabbing their sides, blood spilling onto the floor. They both coughed up blood and were confronted by another evil Italy.

"You've both been very bad…" This Italy had a spool of red string and a needle in- no HIS FINGERS WERE THE NEEDLES!

"No way…" Germany uttered, Italy coming straight for him. The needle went through his mouth over and over again until it'd been sewn shut. Italy sewed Romano's mouth shut as well.

"You're so much prettier when you're all quiet and covered in blood." Italy laughed before his needle fingers extended and stabbed the both of them. Over and over again, the screams of those who couldn't scream came out muffled and desperate for help. "It's so beaufitul." He licked their blood off of his needles.

Germany managed to break one of the spikes that impaled him, fallowed by another one and another until most of his torso was free. He broke the ones that got Romano.

"Grazie." Romano muttered and forced himself to slide off of the spikes, his blood coating them, him feeling grossed out from going such a thing. Forgetting how disgusting it felt, he jabbed the false Italy in the jaw fallowed by a kick to the stomach.

Germany fallowed the Italian's exampled, sliding himself off of the spikes and hitting the false Italy. This Italy also turned into black crystal, but slower than the last one had. While he was still mostly flesh and blood, he used the needles to cut the thread on his mouth, Romano as well. Pulling the strings out stung, but was well worth it.

"This guy who put us here is pretty ruthless…" Romano said. "So we have to find out who the bastard is and kill him to get back home."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, but…" Germany looked down at the crystallizing false Italy. "Where would the real Italy we know be hiding?"

"We have no choice but to find him too…" Romano extended his hand. "Once this is over, we'll go back to our old ways. For now, potato bastard, we have to become a team…"

Germany agreed, creating a pact of steel with South Italy. So into the labrynth they both went, in search of the real Italy and a way out of the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I found out about HetaOni and I like it… But I realized the similarities between that story and mine… Oh well, it did give me ideas, but this one was came up with before I knew about HetaOni and I have the ending planned out ahead of time (kolkolkol…)**

**Reader Homework: FIND THE BLACK BUTLER REFFERENCE!**

**Chapter 2: **Nuit de Cristal / Night of Trauma

**Night of Glass / Night of Trauma**

France had been crying his eyes out, wishing England was around in his time of need. He searched the room he was locked in from top to bottom, but found nothing, not even something to break down the door… The only things in the room were a wardrobe (full of junk and several odds and ends), 2 beds (one of them Canada was sleeping on) and blood staining the floor, making the room stink like iron. The only thing that could qualify as an escape was the air vent, too small for either of them to fit inside of.

"Dammit all…" France cursed in his native tongue as he looked through the odds and ends in the wardrobe. Nothing but some pipes, cogs and screws. Nothing useful. Even taking the wardrobe out of it's place there was nothing. He only found more blood on the floor and realized that the person who painted the room they were in didn't bother to paint the space behind the closet.

"Papa, are you allright?" Canada woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Papa's allright. What about you?" France, although his son was a full grown adult couldn't help but be concerned.

"I was fine. I didn't dream though. It must be something about this room…"

"Oui… But until I can find a way out, we'll be stuck in here. No doors or windows in this place, it's driving me insane!"

"Papa, calm down. I know you can do it."

"I haven't been able to find anything…"

"I can help too, I have a plan… But it's gonna seem crazy…"

"What did you think up?"

"This whole situation seems off… Seems like one of Alfred's videogames where you have to escape the room…" Canada explained. "In those games, there's always hidden objects you can find and you can escape the room that way."

"You're saying there might be something else here?"

"Oui. Papa, have you considered that the closet right there might have a false bottom?"

"False bottom?" France stopped to think. "A good point. Can you help me break it?"

"Sure." Together the father and son duo took the wardrobe apart, finding that it did indeed have a false bottom. They managed to find an axe and a set of small knives.

Canada took the axe. "I can break down the door with this!"

"Non, you might hurt yourself." France adviced.

"It's okay. I'm used to it because I chop down firewood back at my place. Besides, you know more about fighting with knives than axes, right?"

France took the knives out of the box, holding several of them between his fingers. "Allright then. After you break the door, we're searching for England, okay?"

"Sure." Canada broke down the door quickly, much to France's surprise, never having seen his son do such a task with that much manly gusto. "I GOT IT!"

"Let's go."

The two searched the hallway, finding nothing of interest. They explored some of the rooms, only finding horrific scenes ripped out from horror movies when they heard someone shouting and screaming suddenly.

"Papa, it sounds like America!"

"Where did it come from?"

More screaming and shouting, like someone was in unexplainable pain. The duo just ran to the direction they thought the voice was coming from, climbing up a case of spiral stairs and making it to a small room where England… England?!

"Papa, don't look!"

"England, why are you doing that?" France asked, throwing a knife at England's knife. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR SON!?"

"Papa, please!"

"Non!"

"Papa, I don't think-!"

"Stop holding me back!"

England was wearing nothing but a small black apron, a white collar and cufflings. This wasn't normal unless England was drunk out of his mind, but there was no ale or beer to be found and this one seemed sober enough to continue to stab America with daggers and arrowheads repeatedly. In addition, he didn't react to France throwing a knife in his back.

"Bloody git."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE GIT IS!"

"PAPA, THAT'S NOT THE REAL ENGLAND!"

France stopped, taking a deep breath and thinking of the situation. England was wearing almost nothing on, stabbing his son/brother figure and not reacting to pain.

"Mon Dieu… You're not Angleterre, aren't you?"

England (?) got up, turning around when France noticed something extremely different. "I believe you have me mistaken for someone else Sir."

"There's no way that's Mon Angleterre! HIS EYEBROWS ARE MUCH BIGGER THAN THAT! YOURS LOOK TOO NORMAL!" France threw another knife at the false England, only to have it hit his stomach as it kept walking toward them.

"It's a zombie."

"I don't know what it is, but it's not your father!"

"It's walking so slow, it's hardly reacting to pain…" Canada had an idea, running quickly to get behind the clone.

"I'm not gonna let you get away!" England suddenly attacked Canada, about to swing his axe when he was knocked over. "Bloody Hell, why don't you let me have my fun you ungreatful child?!"

"Stop saying that!" France shouted, watching his son being held down by his other father (or at least a clone of his other father). France acted instinctively, stabbing the clone with 6 knives at once in the back. "It's things like that which made him depressed…" France was tearing up, feeling as though he'd stabbed the real Britain, his Angleterre. His best friend and greatest enemy wrapped into one.

"Papa, I think he's dying!" Canada shouted, struggling to get out from underneath England as his blood began to pour out. "Hand me my axe." The axe ended up on the other side of the room, close to America's bloody and torn body.

"But if I do, he might take advantage and attack you."

"I'm fine Papa…"

"Shut up…" America's voice?

"America!"

"That's not Iggy… It's a monster that clones itself after it dies… I was locked in a room when it came and attacked me. I guess it knocked me out and dragged me here but…" America managed to get his arm free, the arrow head falling off but the wood pole still stuck in his arm. "It walks really slowly but if he sences any danger he acts quick…"

"What should we do?" France asked, England grabbing his arm and twisting it. "Crap."

"Papa!"

"You're right, he does act quick…" France winced, his arm in serious pain. His winces and whimpering turned into screaming as his arm came out of his socket.

"That's sick…"

"Holy shit…"

"How do we stop it?" France asked, trying to hold down England with the rest of his body weight.

America managed to free his left leg, the daggers still inside of it. He kicked the axe to Canada. "Kill it quick!"

Canada blocked the attack when England was about to bite his neck, instead biting the handle of the axe. Canada pushed him away, managing to get up. "THIS IS FOR PAPA!" He swung the axe at England's foot, managing to chop it off. However it countered when it grabbed his ankle and twisted it violently.

"Canada!" America shouted, managing to free his other arm, pushing himself forward and get down from the wall. With poles and daggers inside, he weakly attacked, pushing England down for a moment, giving Canada enough time to crawl and chop his head in half with his axe.

"Dude, you were so badass!" America shouted.

"Thank you… You weren't bad yourself." Canada answered.

"Dude, you chopped his head off with a twisted ankle!"

"Well you pushed him down even though you're full of holes…"

"Stop it the both of you!" France shouted, sitting on the stairs. "Don't talk about England like that… This wasn't him, it was a monster that looks like him." He was obviously traumatized.

"Look on the bright side, at least we're still alive. We should be regenerating soon enough." America said, noticing that one of the knives fell out of his leg, the hole gone, not even a scar remaining.

"Yeah, my ankle already feels better."

"It might take an arm more time to regenerate though."

"But if that was a monster, where's the real England? Mon petit Angleterre, perdu dans cet endroit abandonné de Dieu ... "

"You shouldn't worry about it too much… Besides, he has magic!" America pointed out. "This room is made of glass, so watch out when you walk."

"You're right, there are shards everywhere…" Canada poked his finger with a small glass shard, licking the blood.

"But this glass isn't normal…" France got up, searching the room. "This glass looks fake…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like fondant."

"Cake terms Alfie."

"Sounds good. Matt, you're making me hungry!"

"It looks like it was poured onto the walls…" France observed, finding pale blue brick under the purple-ish glass. When he found a wood door. "There's a door here!"

"What should we do?"

"Break it…"

"Papa?"

"JUST BREAK IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of no where, I'm getting all these ideas for this story… I should be finishing my Yaoi Blood Bath story (I have 2/3 more days). But every once in a while it's good to take a break, you know?**

**If you didn't get the Black Butler reference last chapter, it's when France holds the knives between his fingers and throws them at Britain… In addition, France and Sebastian (in English) share the same voice actor.**

**Reader homework: GUESS THE ANIME JAPAN IS COMPARING HIMSELF TOO!**

**Chapter 3: **再会の夜 Saikai no Yoru / В ночь на ударных V nochʹ na udarnykh

**Night of Reunion / Night of Shock**

Japan had been wandering around the house after he opened the door with a key he found in his room. He managed to put together some clues and came to the conclusion that he was taken to a castle in central Europe. He could see courtyards from the large, glass-less windows and the sun shining in a clear blue sky. It was a beautiful and timeless landscape… However the same could not be said for the interior. Inside, the walls were made of stone and brick, however Japan came across a few gruesome rooms piled with dead bodies and blood.

It reminded him of an anime he produced. Only 6 episodes long, but he could relate to it, being an immortal country and all. "So I suppose that if I'm Rin, someone's after me for my immortality?"

He continued to walk through the halls, finding nothing that could give him a hint on his exactly location. However he did find a certain big-boned Russian practically dead on the floor.

"Mr. Russia, are you okay?"

"Dorbroye utro." Russia said weakly. "How did you get out of your room?"

"What happened to you?" Japan asked.

"I got out of my room by knocking the door down." Russia answered, Japan just noticing the fallen door, hinges and all.

"So that's why… I thought you were attacked by an angel…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in my little anime world…" He helped Russia up. "How did you get here?"

"I just woke up here. Whoever trapped me in here will have to die now."

"Hai, I agree… Have you seen any of the other countries?"

"Niet."

"I think it would be best if you rested here, or in your room for a while longer."

"It's allright, I will be fine by myself."

"But-."

"I'm fine." Russia wore a smile for an odd reason that Japan wasn't able to see. He bowed respectfully before continuing to explore. Thus he searched through corridors and looked for the other countries, but found no one else.

"Hey you!"

"Huh?"

"Hey, Japan, we found you at last!" Romano appeared with Germany. "So how did you end up here?"

"I woke up here."

"Same for us too." Romano answered. "We're looking for Italy, have you seen him anywhere?"

"No. Have you?"

"That's a long story." Germany said. "If we can find a quiet room, we'll explain everything."

"We should get moving. He might be here any minute." Romano said, running down the hallway.

"Who?"

"We'll explain later. We have to go!" Germany shouted, running after Romano. Japan fallowed, thinking about Russia. All 3 of them made it to where Russia was, still outside of the room, looking almost dead.

"What are you doing here?" Romano asked, helping Russia up.

"I was just rusting here." Russia answered.

"Well do you know where we can stay? We need to explain something to you guys." Romano calmly explained.

"I knocked down the door to this room, but there is a bathroom in there with a lock." Russia explained.

"That'll have to work." Romano went inside. "Hurry up!"

Everyone fallowed inside, making it into the fairly-sized bathroom. Everyone sat down as soon as Romano locked the door.

"What exactly is going on?" Japan asked.

"I don't really know. I woke up here and was attacked by Italy, but it wasn't the normal Italy…" Germany said. "It was some kind of clone."

"I was attacked too." Romano added.

"I wasn't attacked as of yet. And you told me you just got out of that room after you beat the door down." Japan looked at Russia.

"Da."

"So we were attacked by some evil Italy clones and they regenerate after they day by cloning themselves." Romano concluded. "I find it strange that they haven't come after you yet."

That's when Germany realized something. The look on Romano's face at that last sentence… Even when Romano came to help at the right time, it seemed strange. As if he knew something Germany didn't. Something else that was strange is when he beat the Italy clone easily and when he knew to slide off the pole that was impaling him.

"Hey, Romano?" Germany asked.

"What?"

"Do you know how we got here?"

"I just woke up here like the rest of you."

"Do you remember any events leading up to this?"

"Not really. It's all a blank."

"Do you remember what Austria did to Italy as a child?"

"We were treated normally like any other kid. But that has nothing to-." Suddenly Germany punched out Romano.

"MR. GERMANY!" Japan shouted. "What was that?"

"That's not the right answer! From what Italy told me, Austria and Hungary thought he was a girl and made him wear womens clothing as a child!" Germany shouted.

"I see… You found out who I was. I thought I was such a good actor too…" Romano's eyes suddenly filled up with malice. His left hand began to burn, bolts of electricity coming out of it. "I guess if the clones can't do it, I'll have to kill you myself."

"Is anyone in there?" France's voice as well as a loud knock on the door. "Open up, they're going to kill us!"

"Is it locked from the other side?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Dude, open up!" America shouted.

Germany did so, France, Canada and America coming in. He locked the door immediately afterwards. "What's going on? And what if that you're carrying America?"

"Long story." America put the giant bag down. "We're gonna be killed."

"Now I can kill the majority of you right here right now." Romano's hands lit up with bolts of electricity and light. Mirrors shattered, everyone feeling the static in the air, they're blood boiling.

**Meanwhile…**

He walked up to the alter where his other self was tied up, bound by chains and kneeling. His head hung, blindfolded and crying.

"Are you allright?"

"Let me go."

"I can't do that. You can't remember? You asked me to do this for you."

"Did I? I really don't know…"

"You're memories are all mixed up. Just let me handle everything. I've already sent out more clones to do the job. So you have me all to yourself for the moment."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well that's really simple…"

"Hm?"

"It's because I like you so much Italy." He took off the blindfold. "You trust me don't you?"

"I do, but I've forgotten so much in such a short amount of time… What did you say your name was again?"

"I don't really have a name…"

"Well… Whoever you are, thank you for taking care of me…"

**DUM DUM DUM… We got our first look at Italy… And Romano is a trader? It's a mystery!**

**I'm about half-way through HetaOni right now. I already know how it all pans-out, but I like knowing the spoilers that way I know how it makes sence in the story as a whole! This story hit 200 views which is great! So thanks my 6 fallowers who fallowed this story! I'll be sure to update soon!**

**Answer to this chapter's reader homework: Japan was comparing himself to Rin from the anime ****Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne. Don't ask me how that M word is pronounced because I have no clue…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wah… I think I'm coming close to snapping… My teacher is bullying me into going to school, but what can I do if I'm sick? I've been getting extremely bad headaches lately… I had to leave home early twice this month when I was in school. I couldn't even move this morning and spent half of the night before that unable to sleep and having intense pain all over… I'm starting to hate my teacher… And to think I thought she was a good person… I'm gonna take out my rage by writing some intense gore and shit for you all!**

**Chapter 4: Night of Silence**

He gently rubbed his fingers through Italy's hair, looking at the adorable face that had been crying, eyes still somewhat puffy and tears still drying up on his cheeks. "Are you hungry?"

"A little… Although… I can't really imagine eating anything…"

"Why is that?"

"I don't really know… I know I have to eat something but…"

"I did make some pasta earlier… Would you like to try eating that?"

"You made pasta? That sounds good."

"You have to keep up your strength. At least try eating something. Okay?"

"Thank you." Italy paused, wrists hurting from being tied up, his hands above his head, the metal and chains digging into his skin. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I don't really have a name to go by… To be honest though, I can't say I haven't been thinking about who I was recently…"

"Then… Do you think I can help you come up with a name? Let's see…" Italy stopped to think… "I got it… What about Luciano?"

"I'm guessing that's Italian…"

"Si. It's better than calling you something like Stranger or Mister, isn't it?"

"I appreciate it… But you don't need to worry about me… All I'm here for is to help you out and take care of you."

"Um… Allright, I guess… Hey, Luciano… Do you think we can take the blindfold off now?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's best not to ask questions… I'll feed you now, so just wait for a little while longer while I heat it up…"

"Okay then…"

Meanwhile…

"So are we all going to die here?" France asked, body shaking uncontrollably.

"This was all a trap?" Germany asked, his blood boiling and skin burning.

"I can't let this happen… I can't let everyone die here…" Japan managed to walk, although slowly. Using his remaining strength to take the pole out of the wall, he stabbed the false Romano in the heart, his body covered with the shower curtains that were held up by the pole. Immediately the static stopped…

"Thank you for that." Russia said in a tiered voice.

"I could feel my blood boiling." America sighed, still holding onto the bag.

"So what is this place? Is it some kind of a death trap?" France asked.

"I don't know, but we're definitely not safe." Canada said. "So how long has everyone been here?"

"I assume we all came here at the same time. But because this place is so vast and large, it's hard to get a sense of time here… I don't have a watch so I don't know…" Japan explained. "I don't remember how I ended up here either."

"My watch has the same time on it as it did when I woke up. It must be broken…" Canada added. "

"I don't really know what to say except that someone must've brought us here for a reason. However we seem to exsist as countries in this place, so we at least have regeneration…" Germany said, sitting on the tiled floor. "However, it's obvious that some of us have weakened a great deal."

"Perhaps being in this place allows us to exsist as countries but makes us weak physically." Russia said, trying to move his head, but unable to.

"My regeneration is taking longer than normal too… An arm takes a good amount of time to regenerate… Fatal wounds can take a good hour or so… But we've been walking around forever and it's not even regenerated half-way…" France said, looking at what was left of his arm.

"I don't really know what's causing the whole healing thing to be slowed down…" America got up, carrying the bag on his back. "I definitely think we've gotten weaker. I don't feel as strong as I normally do…"

"And Russia looks almost dead… No offence." Canada said, offering to help Russia up.

"None taken… But if we ever get out of here, I'll challenge you to a hockey game and kick your ass on the ice." Russia accepted the hand, being helped up.

"Lean on me when you walk."

"Da."

"We shouldn't go exploring on our own… It would be wise to stay together in groups." Germany suggested. "Allright,not counting Romano there are." He counted. Him, Japan, Russia, France, Canada, and America. "6 people. We can either split into 2 groups of 3 or 3 groups of 2."

"I'm going to stay here." France said. "I'm not feeling well… And frankly… I feel like I could throw myself out of a window right now… I'll wait here until I regenerate and then I'll look for Angleterre…"

"Papa, you." Canada was held back by America, who put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"It's allright, we can go together." America said. "But we should probably find a wheelchair for Russia here. He looks like he can barely stand."

"And for that I will kick your ass at hockey too." Russia said, snarky as ever.

"You shouldn't stay here alone France. You look pale…" Japan said, checking France's head to see if he had a fever. He was fine. "At least accompany us for a little while. It would be much less dangerous that you staying alone."

"If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to. Besides, we'll be better off." Germany said, leaving the room.

"Allright, let's go!" America said, also leaving with Canada and Russia fallowing behind.

After everyone was gone, Japan thought it would be the right moment to talk to France. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to… But whoever brought us here obviously has an agenda… Whether it's to steal our immortality or kill us… We all need to stick together…"

"I can't go anywhere without Angleterre…"

"Angle… Do you mean England?"

"Oui…"

"Is he precious to you?"

"I've known him ever since I could remember… We grew up together even though I'm older than him… We were each other's first times… Although if you were to ask him up front about it he would deny it…" France sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'll do without him…"

"Then if it makes you feel any better…" Japan took France's hand, putting it on his face. "You can just pretend that I am England…"

"Non, you can't-."

"I know I can never replace him permanately, but until we find him, you can just pretend that I'm him… If that will keep you going…"

France got up. "I'll go… But I'm only doing this for myself and for the real Britain…"

**Oh France… You're making me cry… TT_TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't go to school today again... Things have been so stressful lately I'm tempted to jump out the window sometimes… But my Scandinavian friend has calmed me down considerably compared to this morning…**

**I just wish I could contact Jeremy/China somehow…**

**Chapter 5: **Nacht der Entdeckungen/Nuit des Larmes

Night of Discovery /Night of Tears

While exploring the large halls of the castle, France, Germany and Japan had made a few discoveries… Aside from the random rooms of dead bodies and the blood spilled on the floors and walls, they'd found a weapons room and an abandoned infirmary.

France sat on one of the beds in the infirmary, his arm only half-way regenerated. "I wonder where we are right now."

"I think we must be in Europe… This castle is unlike the ones in my home… The weather also reminds me of the kind in Italy's house…" Japan stated, looking at France's arm, the ends starting to connect, regrowing and healing.

"We haven't been attacked in a while now. I wonder what we should do if one of those clones comes after us…" France sighed, his arm stinging when Japan touched the fresh muscles just starting to grow.

"I think you should refrain from fighting until it's grown back completely."

"Come to think of it, where did Germany go?" France asked, just noticing Germany was gone.

"He went to the weapons room in search of weapons. It's only 2 doors down so he should be allright…" Japan answered, looking for any medicine at all. Searching the dusty shelves and broken chests, he found nothing but dead bugs and crunchy leaves.

"There's nothing, is there?"

"There are some surgical tools, but I didn't find any medicine or cleaning supplies…"

"We would have to disinfect everything before we use it…" France picked up the scalpel on the table next to him. "It's strange. How can this be an infirmary with no medical supplies other than scalpes and syringes?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"I'm back. I found some weapons we can use." Germany came into the room with a whip, a hammer, 2 swords and a set of knives.

"That's incredible… But how will we carry so many weapons?" Japan asked. "I'm surprised how so many weapons can be preserved in this place for so long…" He took the katana given to him.

"This castle does seem to have been abandoned…" France was given a rapier and the set of knives. "I would need a belt if I were to use the sword."

"I couldn't find a sheith… There were weapons on the walls, but there was junk all over the floor. I got cut just trying to walk through that sea of worthless trash…" Germany sat on another bed, examining the cuts on his legs, tears in his pants made them turn red with blood.

"Germany, that's serious… I'll go look for a disinfectant in another room." Japan left.

Meanwhile…

"America wait a minute!" Canada shouted. "You know we can't go fast!"

"Another break, seriously?" America stopped walking, watching as Canada and Russia took yet another break in the corridor, sitting on the steps. "You guys are seriously weak. I've been lugging around this huge bag and I'm not complaining."

"You're not weak to the point of fainting!" Russia shouted, leaning on Canada.

"You're really warm." Canada put his hand on Russia's forehead. Burning hot… "You have a fever…"

"How could he run a fever in this place?" America sat down next to the other two, observing.

"I don't really know… We should find someplace where he can lie down." Canada suggested, getting up. "Watch him here, I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs, making it to the next floor. Glass-less windows were all over the walls, overlooking the courtyard within the castle's stone walls. Ivy becoming entangled with aiencient stone, embedding itself in the floors. He explored the hallways, still carrying the axe on his back incase anyone decided to cause trouble.

"Is anyone there?" A familiar voice, but it sounded choked.

"Whose there?"

And out of the next door down, fell China, covered in blood and scratches.

"Mother of Maple, are you okay?" He helped China up, the shorter man clinging to him immediately.

"Help me, is it gone?! I had to hide for hours in that room!"

"Relax, what are you talking about?" Canada asked. "Hey, I actually need your help… Is there a bed in that room?"

China calmed down, still clinging to Canada. "There are 4 beds in that room, but I had to use one to block the door so that monster wouldn't come in… So the frame broke…"

"That's more than enough… If anything we can still use the mattresses… Calm down and wait for me here, okay?"

"No!" China shouted. "It'll come back to kill me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The monster!"

"What monster?!"

"They look like people but they clone themselves after they die! He looked just like me but he smelled like opium and…" He began breathing heavily, Canada having to calm him down again.

"Just relax…"

"I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm so nervous…"

"I have to go get Russia and America. If you don't want to stay alone you can come with me."

"Can I really?"

"I've never seen you this afraid before… It must be serious… I've encountered those monsters your talking about… But the one who chased me around looked more like England but with normal eyebrows…"

The two of them got back to America and Russia, taking them to China's room. Russia lied down immediately, breathing heavily. China checked him out, having basic medical knowledge.

"He might be catching a cold." China concluded. "He has a fever and he can barely move… If only we had some medical tools to treat these sorts of things…"

"Don't you have some magical Chinese medicine or something?" America asked, sitting on the floor.

"I've been stuck in this room for most of the day hiding from a monster who shared my face… I haven't had much time to look around the house, so I don't know what plants grow in this area. If I could get my hands on some herbs I might be able to reduce his fever…" China explained. "But I would need a motar and a pestal too…"

"You should get cleaned up too… You're covered in blood." Canada said, looking at the blood-stained Asian.

"I don't know my way around here… I wonder if there are any bathrooms at all…"

"There was one in the room I woke up in…" Russia murmured, just barely audible.

"Try not to speak…" China said, sitting next to the Russian. "You have to save your strength for when you need it most."

Meanwhile…

Japan searched the weapons room for a few belts or a shieth or something that could make carrying a sword around easier… The floor of the room was full of junk as Germany had said. Above the knee were odds and ends he couldn't even recognize. He'd already cut hit legs multiple times, the smell of iron in the air. However he still insisted on looking through the piles of junk for something that might be useful… But his search was cut short when he found a foot sticking out amoung the rubble.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Are you allright?" France arrived almost immediately. "What happened?"

"There's a body here…"

"Try digging it up, I'll come over there."

Japan did as France told, uncovering the body only to find out: it was actually Prussia.

"Hey… You know, looking at a guy when he's sleeping isn't awesome…" Prussia got up, he was perfectly fine except for a few scratches and bruises. "How did you guys get here?"

"We woke up here." France answered. "What about you?"

"Same… I heard some voices coming from the air vent so I got out of my room to investigate… But I ended up getting trapped in here and got buried under junk."

"Did a monster do it?"

"There's no such thing as monsters you fool!" Prussia shouted. "I came here alone. When I tried lifting up this box a boobie trap went off and junk fell from the ceiling…"

"A box?" Japan just noticed the copper box Prussia was lying down on. "Do you think there's something important in there?"

"It must be if it activated a trap…" France pointed out. "Get off of that thing, let's have a look…"

"Actually I already know what's inside. I would've run away but… What's in there is extremely important…" Prussia said, getting off of the box and trying to undo it's locks.

"Will it help us get out of here?" France asked, trying to clear some junk away so Prussia could move.

"No, but it's cute if that counts for anything…"

"Cute? What do you mean cute? Now isn't the time to look for cute things!" Japan shouted. "He have to find a way to get out of this weird place!"

"What happened in here? Did you forget how much-?" Germany appeared, stopping in the middle of his sentence when he was his bruder. "East, you're alive?"

"Well of course. Why wouldn't the awesome me be alive?" Both brothers could cry, but Prussia quickly changed the subject. "Come on, I gotta show you something cool!" So Prussia opened the box.

However…

"Eh? What happened?" A kid in a box?

"It's allright, you're safe now… I'm sorry I couldn't get you out earlier but there was all this stuff falling out of the sky. And it was better me than you."

"Who is that?" Germany asked.

"You idiot, it's a younger you!" Prussia shouted. "He looks like you when you were a kid. Same blond hair, blue eyes and everything. Too bad he's not wearing any linderhosen, you would've been twins."

"How could a small child be here of all places?" Japan asked, helping the kid out of the box. "Who is he?"

"He's a younger version of West!"

"I doubt that."

"What's to doubt? They look the same!"

"You know, the kid kind of looks like Holy Rome…" France inturupted the argument…

"Holy Rome?" Germany asked.

"The Holy Roman Empire… After the Roman Empire disappeared, the Holy Roman Empire was all that remained. If not for that, we'd have nothing left of Roman history…" France explained. "Italy was raised by Grandpa and the rest of us had to fend for ourselves… It was me, Romano, Spain and Holy Rome. He was eventually conquered by Austria and he and Italy grew up in the same house together…"

"But if that's true, then isn't he supposed to be deseased? The Holy Roman Empire fell after all!" Germany shouted, looking at France, then back at the child. "Although… Whoever he is, we have to get him out of here at once."

"I don't understand what's going on…" The boy pushed Japan away, walking across the sea of junk to Germany. "Hey mister, help me out, okay?!"

"Calm down. Who are you anyway? Are you a country or a human?" Germany asked, picking the child up.

"Well… I can't remember exactly… I don't know anymore… I forgot a long time ago…"

"Well if we're going to help eachother out, we have to call you something."

"Great parenting skills West, why don't you teach him how to use grenades while you're at it?!" Prussia rushed over, tripping a few times but still getting to the boy. "When I found you in the graveyard I wasn't as harsh. You have to be nice!"

"Yes!"

"See? He agrees!" Prussia smirked. "So, if you don't know what your name is, what can we call you? We need to call you something." Prussia seemed almost motherly, making France and Japan snicker in the background. Germany stood there shocked.

"Um… I don't really know… But…" The kid stopped to think. "Oh… You can call me Severin… That's my name."

"Not a name you hear everyday, but it'll work." Prussia seemed happy, a little too eager with this kid around. "This stiff here is my brother. I call him West." He pointed to Germany.

"Nice to meet you Mr. West."

"Don't teach him stupid things like that." Germany sighed. "I'm Germany, nice to meet you."

"I wonder how we'll be able to managed with a little boy walking around. This isn't the safest place for a child you know." France pointed out. "We should go back to the infirmary."

"I'm sleepy…" The boy yawned.

"Isn't that adorable? You were the same way when you were young!" Prussia was nostalgic, raising Germany by himself. "You'd always get tiered and I'd have to carry you. This one time I had to walk 12 miles, carrying you home because you were knocked out!"

"Having a child on our team is too much of a burden. He'll only be a liability and be the first one to get hurt!" Germany shouted, feeling the child shiver.

"Don't be mean to him Germany." France said. "Let's go back to the infirmary and take a break… We still have to find a way out and meet up with the others."

"Hai, I agree." Japan said, getting to the doorway first.

**Hm… Who is this mysterious little boy? And why does he look like a child version of Germany? Prussia and I wonder…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I admit that although I know that Creepy Pasta shit is fake, they have some great story telling for some stories… I watched "Hetalia Episode 23.5" on youtube and I knew the entire time it was fake, but it gave me great ideas! Is it wrong to like such a false, cruel and scary broadcast? IDK but it did give me ideas for this chapter… and the others coming up…**

**This chapter contains some AmeriCan (USCAN). And my favorite 2p countries have cameos here, hohohohon…**

**Chapter 6: Night of Screams/Night of New Encounters**

**-Flashback-**

America and Canada just finished breaking the glass wall in the room, revealing a wood door that stood out among the décor and over all blue color scheme of the room. France had been desperate to break the door, thinking England was behind it. His beloved Angleterre, the other fathers of their sons.

"You did a good job." France was sitting in a corner of the room, clutching his broken arm and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Papa… That was torture…" Canada sat down, out of breath and in need of rest.

"You're exhausted…" America crawled over to his northern neighbor, checking his body for any wounds or abnormalities. "Well at least you didn't get hurt. We need you to stay healthy, okay?"

"I think this is the first time in a long time that you've noticed me…"

"But Canada, we've always noticed you…"

"Really?"

"It may not always seem like it, but we do…" France pointed out.

"Merci…" Canada coughed once. "Hey, is it okay if I go to sleep for a little while?"

"No, please don't go to sleep…" America pleaded. "I don't wanna risk you dying in your sleep!"

"We're immortal, remember? We can't die, so even if I died in my sleep my body will heal and I'll wake up again. You're so dumb Alfred."

"But you look dead enough as it is… I don't want my family to die."

"America… It's allright, just let us sleep…" France asked. "We'll be just fine." And immediately after that, both French-speaking nations fell asleep.

"I guess they needed their rest but still… It's scary… After what happened… I don't wanna-." America broke down on the floor, crying his eyes out. "With Iggy gone… And these two hurt like this… I don't wanna loose my family…"

Suddenly a loud bang, making America think that another monster was coming. However, the door ended up opening, something inside it crawling out.

"What the hell?" America investigated. A large bag, way bigger than a sports bag. Big enough to hold a body, or so America thought. So opening it up, he discovered something that made him cry more…

**-Flashback over-**

America and Canada were entrusted with exploring the castle to find any kind of herbs that can be used to make Russia better. He and China were left in the room, China having to watch over Russia. So the two North American contanents were exploring together, carrying all the weapons they had on them. They'd found a way into the courtyard

"Um… Hey America?"

"What's the matter? Do you need a break?"

"No, but thanks for asking… I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"When I was asleep, I had a weird dream… I had a dream that I died and you were crying at my funeral… Out of everyone else you cried the most… And then you jumped into my grave… Did something happen to you when I fell asleep?" America had to wonder if Canada was psychic because he had been crying…

"What makes you say that? Heroes don't cry!" America lied through his teeth. "You're just imagining things!"

"I guess… But there was something else I wanted to ask." They both stopped walking, resting under and arch in the courtyard.

"What's the matter?"

"You keep carrying that big bag around… But it looks so heavy, it looks like you'll fall down along with it if you're tired enough… What's inside it?" It went quiet instantly.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else…"

"America, you can tell me anything. When it comes to that bag you get so worked up,so-."

"Canada, listen to me. If I tell you, you can't tell France. There's a reason why I didn't wanna tell him… I didn't tell you either because I care, okay?"

"Um… America, what's going on? What's in the bag?"

"I'll show you, but you can't tell anyone." America unzipped it, pulling out a hand.

"A corpse?"

"No, he's alive… He's knocked out. They put tape on his mouth and nose so he couldn't breath. You know we can't die, so he only looks dead."

"No way… America, you were-all this time you were-!"

"Well look what we got here…" They both heard the same voice and footsteps coming closer.

"America, zip the bag back up and get something to fight with." Canada stood in front of America defensively. "Hurry up and go, I'll take care of it."

"No, I can't let you fight alone."

"You'll be useless without a weapon…"

"Fine, but you better come back!" America ran away, going back into the castle and searching for anything that would be used to fight. However, he didn't have any luck. All he found was dust, dead insects and the burned out, broken pieces of wood that were once torches. "God what'll I do?" He continued to search, but found nothing that could be useful.

"Who are you?" A familiar sounding voice asked.

"I don't have time for stupid games…" He ignored it and continued to search for anything useful.

"I don't think you get it… I'm gonna have to destroy you…" He felt something cold against his neck. But when he looked back he found a person who looked almost exactly like himself. "Come on porkchop, if I'm gonna kill you, you need to make it exciting!"

"Who are you?" America asked in fear.

"I'M THE GUY WHOSE GONNA KILL YOU!" The stranger took his bat back, carefully fixing one of the nails on the end. He was preparing his swing. "You better start running porkchop!" So America began running for his life, heavy bag still on his back, decreasing his speed.

"Holy crap I'm gonna die! Who is this psycho?!" He didn't bother to look back at the guy chasing him as he ran through the corridors and large hallways looking for a place to hide and a weapon to fight with. Spotting an air vent, he opened it up, discarding the metal cover and the filter. He stuffed the bag inside first before climbing in himself. Although he wasn't fast enough.

"What the fuck? Seriously porkchop? What makes you think you can fit in that air vent when you eat nothing but burgers? I can see your ass!"

"Crap… I though diet soda would balance it out but… My ass can't fit." America tried to squeeze himself into the vent, even sucking in his stomach, but he was unable to move.

"Game over porkchop." He was pulled out of the vent, leaving he bag behind.

**Meanwhile…**

"Well look what we have here. You failed me miserably." He looked at his creation, only the head remaining intact. The rest of the body had rusted quickly and was broken. Scraps of metal fell to floor every time one of the clones pushed the cart he was on. "What a miserable machine."

"It's your fault I was so easily defeated. You didn't install the proper memories in me and thus I failed when I was interrogated." The machine responded.

"That voice… Is that you fratello?" Italy asked, thinking of his brother.

"No, it's not your brother Italy. I'm meeting with one of my business partners." He ran to Italy, still tied up against the wall. "It's very important so I'll need you to stay quiet, okay?"

"Luciano… I don't want to be tied up anymore… Can you… Please?" He was crying, hating the feeling of being tied up.

"Italy don't cry… I'll undo the bindings on your hands and feet, but you have to keep the blindfold on. Allright? I'll take you to your room so you can rest." So he undid the chains, picking Italy up and taking him to another room with lavish decoration. He positioned him on the bed, letting him streach out. "Remember not to take the blindfold off. Okay?"

"Grazie Luciano."

"I need to go back now, but be a good boy and sleep to your heart's content."

"Okay."

So he left to where his failed experiment was waiting on a cart driven by clones. He spoke sternly upon his return. "What do you want?"

"He… You like him, don't you jerk?"

"Shut your mouth you failure…"

The machine stood silent afterward.

"I'll give you one last chance because I'm in a good mood. I'll have you rebuilt and instill more memories into you. If you fail me this time though, I can't promise you'll be revived again."

"That's fine."

**Meanwhile…**

America found himself waking up to the sound of screaming and loud banging. At first the sound seemed odd and unfamiliar until he recognized the voice screaming… Canada…

"Hey, Canada, where are you?" Unable to see, his ears being his grace, he walked with blurry vision to find the nation he viewed as a brother being cut up and tortured… Then his vision became all too clear…

"America, I couldn't beat it…" Canada managed to let out, looking at America upside from the table he was strapped to, the asailent mounted on top of him with a knife. "Hurry up and run."

"You bastard…" The one cutting up Canada was the one who took him out of the vent before. "Let him go."

"No… You see, my bro and me are having a contest… I dunno why he's not in the process of killing you, but he should hurry up before I wreck his prize…" The asailent looked almost exactly like America but a brunette. Torturing Canada without hesitation or guilt. He made a clean cut from his neck to his bellybutton making Canada let out a scream.

"LET HIM GO!" Without even thinking, America rushed toward his double, knocking him down. He wrapped his fingers around the brunette's neck, holding on as tight as possible. "NO ONE MESSES WITH HIM BUT ME!"

Canada immediately got up despite his pain, the cuts still stinging. "I need to get him back… I need to get him back…" He began to walk, but away from America and toward the open door, escaping into the corridors.

"CANADA, WRONG WAY DUDE!" America shouted, distracted and getting pushed down.

"Wrong way to look lambchop. Time to die." And his duo took a bite into his neck, blood beginning to drip onto the floor and into his mouth.

"I won't be beaten…" America attempted to choke his duo again only to get stabbed in the wrist with the same knife used on Canada, pain surging through him as he lost more blood. The bites went deeper into the skin, but when it finally stopped…

"You know you don't taste good raw… Too much skin in my teeth." And there were flakes of his skin and drops of his blood across the guy's mouth… "Maybe I should mince you first and-."

"Huh?" America was free in the blink of an eye, the guy falling to the floor with a hockey stick lodged into his forehead right between the eyes.

"You really are useless without me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Well it's not a problem if it's you…"

"Um… Okay…"

Canada's voice, but he was with someone else? America got up, turning to the direction of the door and finding… Two Canadas?

"America, you're okay…" One of them was about to walk toward him, his bare chest, arms and neck cut up. However he was held back by the other one, fully clothed in a familiar red uniform and sunglasses. "Come on, he's my friend."

"No. He comes here so I can get a good look at him."

"But-."

The other one growled in an almost possessive manner.

"America, can you help me out?"

"Who are you, what did you do to him?!" America rushed over, taking Canada's hand. "You dumb-you're glasses are gone."

"I'm sorry, they broke."

"Don't hand around strangers, okay?"

"He's not a stranger, he's me!" Canada shouted before America could walk away.

"Huh?"

"Well numb-nuts, he's himself and I'm apart of him. Satisfied? We split into 2 parts…"

"How is that even possible?" Thus America was left confused with 2 Canadas to look out for.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a headache right now… Probably due to stress at home and school… It's non-stop. This shit is becoming too much… I feel like shit right now… I couldn't go to school today because my mom left home angry and my uncle refused to take me after that… He thinks I'm playing games and makin people suffer on purpose. I don't wanna live this way… My only saving grace is the days I go to school, my few friends and writing and making videos for my fans on here and youtube…**

**This chapter takes place from where Italy is, which remains a mystery…**

**Chapter 7: **Notte dei fiori, Notte di Cambio

Night of Flowers, Night of Change

Italy stood asleep in his room for a long time, however the place he was in had no time. When he woke up he felt rested and relaxed, but he did as he was told, keeping the blindfold on. He was happy that at least his hands were free. He could hear Luciano talk to his partners from his room even though the door was locked.

"I wonder if Luciano is done... I'm getting kind of hungry again..." He thought to himself. "Luciano is so nice... I wonder why he wants me blindfolded so badly... But he's been taking care of me so he probably knows best..."

Meanwhile...

"Have the proper memories been installed in him?" Luciano asked, looking at his busy clones, working away at the miserable machine that shared Romano's face. The clones nodded in response, begining repairs on the machine's body. "Very well then... I'm going to check up on Italy. I'll be back when I'm back. Just don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." He went to Italy's room only to discover that the blindfold was on the floor...

"Luciano?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"Wha-?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He rushed over to Italy, pushing him down onto bed, hands wrapped around his neck. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE BLINDFOLD ON!"

"Luciano... Wait a minute... The seams... They snapped..." Italy choked on his words, looking up at the person who he assumed was the one taking care of him... "Hey, wait a... minute..."

"What's the matter? Are you mad? Is it because we share the same face?"

"No... Luciano... I think... You look nice..." And immediately after the weaker country was set free, gasping for air. "Don't play dangerous games like that... I could've died..."

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be upset if you saw that I shared your face... That's part of the reason why I asked you to keep the blindfold on..." He picked up the broken blindfold only to find that Italy's words were true: the seams on the back of the blindfold snapped, casuing it to break clean in half. "I'll have to mend this..."

"Why wouldn't you want me to see your face? You look the same as me, so it's fine."

"I didn't want you to get mad at me. And knowing what I looked like could've put you in more danger than you are now."

"But, you're such a nice person... You've been taking care of me... I don't understand though, how could I be in danger?"

"Knowing what I look like puts us both at risk of elimination... I'm sorry Italy."

"You say such strange things... But... At anyrate, can you keep me company for a while?"

"Keep you company how?"

"Well, if it's allright, can we go to the courtyard outside the window? I really want to play outside!"

"No, it's too dangerous for you outside!"

"Huh?"

"It's too risky, so stay in here an be good. I have to go somewhere right now for work, so wait right here. Behave. If you need anything, I'll have my servants take care of you."

"You have servants?"

"I need to go." He rushed out of the room.

"Luciano can be such a strange person..." Italy sat down in bed, pulling the warm sheets over him. "At least he's letting me kpee the blindfold off for now... I really like Luciano..."

Meanwhile...

"This is a pain... He knows what I look like now..." He thought, going down the stairs and entering the garden. "I can't let him play outside because of all of the rats wandering throughout the castle... So the least I can do is take care of him and keep him in his room. I'm happy he didn't make going out too much of a big deal..." He picked white roses from the bushes, thinking that Italy might like them.

"Hey I can see the outside world again!" A voice shouted, making him take out a knife and hide behind a pillar.

"East, try to stay on task!"

"Whatever West, you're no fun. What about you Severin, do you think West is fun?"

"Not really..."

"BURN!"

"Now isn't the time to play games!"

"Where is that noise coming from?" Luciano thought, looking around him but finding no one in sight. "Dammit all... They've begun to move around... Where are the clones? No. I have to get back before someone discovers Italy." So he left, going back to his place and finding the machine stableized in the corner, waiting to be restarted. The clones had allready left, probably hunting down the others moving around the castle. Having nothing else to do, he went to Italy's room, roses and knife in hand.

"Welcome back. Oh, did you bring those for me?" Italy noticed them quickly.

"I can't let you go outside so I thought I'd bring the outside inside..."

"Grazie!"

**Ended up being sweeter than I expected... Oh well... I thought it was cute... We gotta get more Felicest of 2px1p Italy or whatever they're calling it! They're so cute!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My school life would be better if my home life didn't suck balls… But to get out my sadness and depression, I thought I'd write for my favorite readers. That's not a lie. Whether on this site or youtube, the only reason I keep myself going now-a-days is for my viewers, my friends and my dog and my cat.**

**I made 2 videos for this story on my channel. One is called Luciano's Lament and one simply called Dark Hetalia – Bad End Night. I hope you fans of this story watch them as they're a few of my favorite creations! I'm really happy with the way they both turned out!**

**Bad End Night**

**Chapter 8: Nacht der Familie/****Ночь****исцеления**

Night of Family/Night of Healing

Prussia was too busy looking out of the windows with Severin to pay attention to Germany's orders. Being with the child reminded him of when he raised Germany and he was enjoying it far too much to stop.

"PRUSSIA, WILL YOU QUIT THAT AND PAY ATTENTION?!" Germany shouted.

"Relax West!" Prussia shouted back.

"Don't fight!" Severin cut in, nervous by the screaming.

"I'm sorry about that."

"You've grown too attached to that child for your own good… He's a human, he'll get hurt easily and if we run into an enemy, it's almost certain he'll die. He's a liability. He's not meant for the battlefield." Germany explained.

"Mr. Germany is right. It would be wise to get him out as soon as possible." Japan pointed out.

"Well we need to look for an exit ourselves so I can understand Prussia's reason for keeping him around." France explained. "Still, they are right. He needs to stay somewhere save. We haven't run into an enemy in a while, but if they find him, they'll go for him first."

"Well I'll protect him, after all I'm the one who found him, so I'll assume responsibility." Prussia said. "What are you all going to do?"

"We made it this far, but there doesn't seem to be an exit. Only large courtyards and windows." Germany pointed out. "I wonder what would happen if we tried going to the roof and escaping from there."

"Unless we can find a large latter or a staircase leading to the roof, I highly doubt that." Japan stated. "We don't even know where we are. Although I have the strong feeling we may be in Italy's house."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the castle's design and because the weather is so nice…"

"Allright, so assuming we're in Italy, what part of Italy are we in? Are there any towns near by?" France pointed out. "If there was a large castle even remotely close to town then wouldn't someone notice? Maybe a park or other care-taker?"

"I believe you're thinking that this castle is a landmark of sorts. But if that were so, then wouldn't it be more organized and cleaner than this?" Japan explained.

"Good point."

"Hey Mister, I have an idea!" Severin suddenly shouted, tugging Germany's coat. "Why don't we go to that clock tower over there?!"

Immediately, Germany looked out of the window, spotting a large clock tower in the direction Severin was pointing in. The hands didn't move, remaining at 12. "You may have a point. It's a tall enough tower, so we'll have an advantage."

"But this castle is so big…" Prussia sighed, having his sleeves tugged on.

"I know you can do it!" Shouted the boy, wearing a hopeful smile on his face. "Can we go there?"

"Well I guess we have a little strategist in our group." Prussia rubbed his finger's through the boy's hair.

"We don't have any other plans at the moment and it does make sence. Allright, all in agreement?" Germany asked, everyone agreeing to the idea. "Fine, we'll go there first."

Meanwhile…

"Hey China… Will I die?" Russia was breathing heavily, China sitting beside him in bed.

"We're immortal, remember? You can't die. If you do, you'll regenerate. And you most certainly can't die just from getting a cold…" China pointed out. "Are you feeling any different from before?"

"I think I'm getting some mild heartburn…"

"If only we could find some food and water…" China stopped to think. "I wonder if America and Canada will come back."

"I hope… We can…" Russia coughed blood, alarming the asian.

"Are you guys allright?" Canada appeared. "We found something useful."

"Just in time, he's getting worse." China noticed that instead of America and Canada coming back, there was a third one, a stranger. "I'll ask questions later, just give me what you have."

"We found some old ceramics and some stones. Not the best, but it'll world, right?" America said, laying everything out on the floor: a ceramic bowl that had a crack, some ceramic shards, some large stones and a few cups, cracked and dirty.

"Our new friend gave us these too!" Canada put his jacket on the floor, putting a variety of plants on top of it and spreading them out. "Will these work?"

"I can use this. But I'm afraid the bowls will crack even further if I use them… The stone will wear them down and eventually make them unusable." China pointed out, taking a few of the herbs and plants. "Did you by any chance find any water outside?"

"Will this work?" The strange brought in a large jug, miraculously uncracked and clean. "It's all I found while walking around." China looked inside: clean water!

"I appreciate your hard work." He bowed respectively, beginning to grind up the plants.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, do you think we're going the right way?" Prussia asked, suddenly stopping to pick up Severin, who was getting sleepy. "How can we get to this clock tower anyway if we don't even have a map?"

"Well I don't know how to get there either. Why don't we split up into teams so we can find it?" Germany asked.

"I don't really know if that would be the best option… Considering all of the strange things that have happened, I think it'll be best if we continued travelling as a group." Japan suggested. "All we can do is hope we're going the right away and hope we don't run into an enemy."

"Either way, it's a gamble…" France sighed. "If only England was here… He could probably teleport us out of here with magic…"

"It's too bad really…"

Suddenly a loud clatter filled the air, getting louder with each passing second.

"What is that?" Japan asked, taking his katana and preparing for a fight.

"Where are you?" More loud noises that couldn't be identified or described.

"Are we being targeted?" France asked, pulling out a knife.

"Where are you?"

"But where is it coming from?" Prussia asked,.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The ground seemed to shake, the group splitting up in a sudden panic as they tried to locate the enemy and find a safe place.

Germany quickly found a room where he and Prussia could hide, locking the door just as fast before resting. "I don't know where the enemy is coming from."

"It's like they're coming from all over…" Prussia said, Severin waking up, sweating bullets out of anxiety.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just hide here."

"I told you having a child on the battlefield would be nothing but a bother!" Germany shouted, taking the whip on his belt and slowly opening the door. "I'm going to take a look outside."

"Mr. Prussia, will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we're safe."

So Germany explored the halls, the glass chandeliers exploding in sudden fury, sending glass bits everywhere. "Whose there?!"

"As if you don't know." Suddenly a sharp pain went through his knee and then the warm red liquid poured down his leg and onto the floor.

"Damn it… Leaning against the wall, he tried to apply his skills on the battlefield to this castle. However even normal logic had no place here as staticky noise filled the air and he felt cuts all over his body.

"Why don't you just give up and submit to me already? The world will see that I'm right soon enough."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Germany shouted, feeling his skin tightening, being restrained and cut up by an unknown enemy in the dark. Hearing footsteps, he was clueless, he had to admit to himself. "Nein, I can't let this happen to me!" He attempted to break free of his bindings only to have the sharp material dig into his skin and muscles, making him quiver to the very marrow.

"BRUDER, NO!" And suddenly Germany could hear a gun shot, seeing a sillouette fall to the floor soon after…

The lights seem to go back on mysteriously, revealing the true enemy: another clone who scared Germany's face, only scared and bearing the unfortunate Nazi symbols Germany came to dispise… And then he realized…

"Nein… Bruder, you should've stayed in there…" Germany was witness to hide own brother's bloody body, a single bullet to the head was all it took to take down the awesome German. "NEIN! BRUDER WAKE UP!"

"I'm afraid your brother is dead…" The clone walked over to his original, kicking him in the stomach despite the razor wire (now that the halls were lit, Germany could tell what it was.). "Now how would you like it if I let you join your brother?"

"STOP IT!" A choked voice shouted. "Leave Mr. Germany alone!"

"Severin, get out of here!" Germany shouted, the small child ignoring Prussia's bloody body and the glass on the floor. He walked directly to the clone with what looked like a baton in his hand. "SEVERIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, GET AWAY FROM US RIGHT NOW!"

With each step the child took, the clone took one step away, as if to avoid the child, like he was a walking disease. "Nein… Stay away. YOU CHILD STAY AWAY!"

"NO! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" The child had tricked the clone into falling out of the window and he cracked his head on the long way down. Immediately after, Severin ran to Germany, who was a mixture of shocked and surprised by the strange child. "Mr. Germany, are you okay?"

"What was that?"

"It's okay, I'll get you out somehow!" The child looked left and right for a way to cut the sharp wire, but to no avail.

"It's allright…" So Germany willingly let himself be cut to pieces by razor wire, chunks of his body falling to the floor, everything from brain goo to blood and other intestines. It almost made Severin throw up, but he held back.

"Mr. Germany, what's going on?"

"I can't really die… I'm immortal… Even if I'll get cut up and chopped to bits I'll regenerate…" Severin watched as Germany's words proved true, the fallen's body coming back together in 5 minutes. "I'm sorry but that's a fact. But what I want to know if how you were able to fend those monstrosities off without getting yourself killed."

"I don't know…"

Germany sighed. "Well whatever the reason it'll be useful after all."

"Hey… Willl Prussia regenerate too? Will he come back together just like you?!" Severi asked, tears starting to form. "He'll come back, right?!"

"Technically Bruder's not even a country… He had to live with me because he fell in the cold war… He left me alone that time… I was all by myself…" Germany became lost in his thoughts.

"Mr. Germany, he'll come back, right?!"

Germany did the only thing he could think of to calm the now crying child. "He'll come back, but it might take a while… It'll take longer than me… For now all we can do is leave him somewhere to rest and he'll regenerate on his own…"

"Okay…" Severin cried in the corner of the hallway as Germany put his own brother's body in the room he was hiding in. But doing so only reminded him of his past and how he lost his brother the first time around…

"Bruder, why did you have to be so stupid? He looked up to you… And I did too…" Germany couldn't hold back his tears, remembering almost everything about the past.

A few minutes of mourning later made Severin walk to the sobbing country. "Mr. Germany?"

"What's the matter?"

"It's sad but… He'll come back. Just like you said. Right?"

"Right…" Germany got up. "I'm sorry… It seems like I'll have to take charge of you for a while…"

**Don't worry I'm not that much of a bastard… Germany wasn't lying… Plus Prussia can't just die, he'll always come back in an awesome fashion! But isn't the growing bond between Severin and Germany sweet? This gives me an idea for Custody Wars!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haven't written in a while and I just recently came out of my slump (as far as writing and videos go). Some of my readers actually contacted me through youtube! Thanks you guys! You all brighten my day!**

**So here's a little shout-out to Feliciano Vargas (one of the people who commented) and ****jan3irys who said (through comment) that the story was addicting and amazing…**

**We got 68 subscibers on youtube and my stories are going great! But enough about my fangirling over other fans, let's get writing! WARNING: These are very sad and go in order from sad to saddest.**

**Chapter 9: ****Notte di****Cambio****/Night of Calculations**

**Night of Change/Night of Calculations**

The machine woke up once he was turned on by a button on the back of his neck. He found his creator looking directly at him, wearing a smirk as if mentally making fun of how the machine was slumped up against the wall.

"I'm glad to see you awake."

"Shut up you big jerk." The machine responded.

"If your mouth works then you should still be able to walk and fallow directions…" His creator got up. "Try walking around, you need to rehabilitate before you kill the rats."

"You seem happier than normal… I thought the only thing that ever brought you joy was bloodshed and power…"

"I guess you can say I've had a change of perspective thanks to a certain Italian…"

"So you did like him after all… Honestly… I can read you like a shitty romance novel. But does he know that you're almost the exact same person?"

"The blindfold fell off and he saw me for what I was. He accepted it just fine, but none the less it puts him in danger."

"And if he finds out too much? What will you do? If you care for him that much, doesn't it make it impossible for you to hurt him?"

"If he finds out too much, the answer is simple: I'll take him with me." His creator lied down on the couch. "You must've forgotten the reason why we started this game in the first place. It was to see who loved him the most. The only reason why I sent the clones out was to make things more interesting and to keep the rats occupied and away from this place. And the reason why I invented you in the first place was so that you could make things in the game more interesting by acting as a traitor…"

"Bringing up my failure again, huh?" The machine got up, starting to move it's legs. "You gave me the same face as the one he called Romano. But I'm just a machine, I'm not flesh and blood even though this skin I'm wearing feels like the real thing. So why didn't you make me out of a dead clone or something?"

"The clones rot by turning into crystal and those eventually turn to ashes. Would you rather be made out of cloth stuffed with ashes instead of cogs and gears?"

"It was just a question… But then again, the clones are closer to humans don't you think? They may not bleed blood or shed tears, but aren't they more realistic?" He walked slowly, using furniture to lean on.

"They are, but that's only one of their fatal flaws. The other flaw is that they're minions. They live for fallowing my orders and killing the rats."

"Cold and calculating as always." The machine fell to the floor after slipping on the carpet, knocking an end table and a vase of flowers down with him.

"YOU STUPID MACHINE!" His creator kicked him in the back. "Can't you do anything right? If you can't kill the rats, you can at least walk around the room without breaking anything, right?"

"I'm sorry sir…"

"Why don't I have you rehabilitate somewhere where you can't get in the way?" And just like that, his creator picked him up and threw him into a cold dark room, a tiny window the only source of sunlight.

"You're just as cruel as always…" The machine looked up at his creator from the floor. "But you've changed… Somehow you're a lot more caring…" He immediately got his face kicked.

"Don't talk to me." And the metal door was shut and locked from the outside.

"God dammit!" The machine could do nothing but curse in his mind at the one who built him.

"What the hell's going on?" A voice that didn't belong to him or his creator.

"Whose there?" The machine turned to the direction of the voice to find a sack of potatoes in the corner of the room. But it wasn't full of potatoes…

"Spain, is that you?" Someone crawled out of the sack… And he shared the same face as the machine…

"Are you the one they call Romano?" The machine asked, crawling halfway to the other person.

"No, don't come any closer…" Romano wimped, hiding behind the sack in the corner as if it would keep the machine away.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you…" The machine got up, trying to walk to Romano only to fall on top of the latter in a rather… Compromising way…

"GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU SHIT FACE!" Romano shouted, kicking the machine away. "I don't even know you, why would you put your face down there?!"

"I'm in the middle of my rehabilitation… My legs aren't doing what I tell them…" The machine answered, smiling slightly.

"Who are you, why do you look like me? Are you one of those clones who took my memories?!"

"No… I was designed to look like you. I'm not here to hurt you and I'm not a clone… I'm a robot. Look at this." The machine removed the synthetic skin he was equipped with to reveal a series of wires in a metal casing. "I was designed so I can become you and the clones put your memories into me."

"So you have all of my memories?"

"Only the ones that are relevant to who you are…"

"Hey… What's your name anyway?"

"I guess it would be Romano because I was modeled after you…"

"Well having 2 Romano's would be annoying as fuck… Can you think of something else for me to call you?"

The machine stopped to think. "Flavio?"

"What kind of stupid name is Flavio? That sounds like some bad tooth paste!" Romano growled. "I'm going to call you Leonardo!"

"What kind of name is that?" The machine asked.

"ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT KIND OF IMBICLE NEVER HEARD OF LEONARDO DIVINCHI?!"

"I've heard of Bottecelli…"

"Stupid… So why don't we call you Sandro from now on?"

"But I prefer something different."

"DIFFERENT AND STUPID ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! Fine, I'm going to call you Stefano and that's that." Romano got up.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm helping you up, bastard." Romano pulled the heavy machine up. "You can't walk, can you? If that's the case, I'll just carry you…"

"No, you'll snap your neck if you tried…" The machine advised.

"Hey Stefano, can I ask you a favor?"

"Okay…"

"Put your skin back on, looking at all the wires makes me feel like barfing."

"I'm sorry…" The machine put his skin back on as requested.

"Another favor…"

"What's the matter?"

"I need you to help me find my brother…" Romano asked. "Last time I checked, we woke up here together. But he was fast asleep when those clones took me away… They tortured me a lot but that's beside the point. I want my fratello to be free."

The machine sighed, knowing that his creator was holding Italy hostage. However he would never let anyone else take him away because of the game. He knew he would regret it, but he told a lie. "It sounds like he might be somewhere in the castle… So why don't we look together?"

"Really?"

"Only if you teach me how to walk… Otherwise I'll be useless."

"Idiota… Of course I can do that."

**This one turned out pretty sweet… Uu… New pairing alert, they're pretty cute together…**

**I'm trying to think up my next thank you video for my subscribers… I set up a poll and put it on my profile. So please vote you guys! I love getting to know my fans and make them happy (part of the reason why our channel now posts Doujinshi, but you didn't hear that from me)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I read the reviews you guys leave, I sometimes get ones that make me laugh like a maniac and ones that make me squeal and fangirl like an utter maniac. One of my reviewers (who I made a shout out to in the previous chapter) called the Stefano and Romano pairing I pulled off Roma x Romabot.**

**That made me laugh…**

**What doesn't make me laugh is the fact my friend in school, who I'm gonna call Mario for now, read this story! He doesn't know it was by me… But man was I nevous! He said it was pretty good writing and pretty crazy, but not the kind of crazy he's used to…**

**Chapter 10: **Notte di Fuga/連合国の夜 Rengō kuni no yoru

**Night of Escape/Night of Allies**

"Stefano, see if you can walk to me." Romano said, waiting on the other side of the room with the sun hitting his face. The machine, who he called Stefano was waiting by the metal door, having learned how to walk in under and hour, but who was still confused and prone to slipping and falling. "Don't be scared, I know you can do this. If you share the same face as me, I know you can do it."

"Romano, what if I fail?"

"Just do it allready!"

So the machine slowly walked over, one step at a time. Then faster once he got the hang of it. "Hey, I'm really doing it." He managed to walk all the way over and being hugged as congratulatoins.

"I told you you could do it." Romano said. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"The door to this room only locks from the outside... I'll have to wait for my boss to come back... I don't know when he'll show up... Just so you know, I really appreciate this."

"Si. But what do we do until your so called boss shows up?"

"Just stay quiet for me and forgive me for this..." And out of one of his fingers was a needle.

"Stefano, what are you-?" Romano was cut off by the sound of his own screams when the needle shot an icy liquid into his bloodstream. "You bastard!"

"I'm sorry, this is for your own good." A few seconds more and Romano was knocked out. "I didn't want to, but realistically speaking, I think this is the only way I can get you out..." So taking the sack, he stuffed Romano inside, tying the opening shut.

Meanwhile...

France and Japan had split from the group after the panic. They found themselves wandering through the castle alone. They were trying to search for their own way to the roof or at least something remotely like an exit to get outside.

"Hey, Japan, do you think we'll find a way to the clock tower soon?"

"France-san... You must be tiered..." Japan sat down on the floor, France fallowing suit.

"I feel like it's no use anymore... How will we get out of here when we can't even find an exit? Not to mention those monstorsities coming after us..."

"I just hope Mr. Germany and Prussia are allright..."

"Hey Japan, why do you think those monsters always look like us?"

"Nani?"

"I saw one that looked like England... You killed the one that looked like Romano..."

"I do not know..." Japan's stomach growled. "Come to think of it... It's been so long since I've had something to eat..."

"Me too... But where do we find food in a place like this?" France asked.

"We really can't afford to run into trouble..."

"Why don't we leave getting to the the clock tower for later? We need our beauty sleep. Luckily my arm's almost back..."

"Hai..." Japan tried getting up only to trip.

"Honestly... Let me help you..." France helped him up, carrying both of their weapons in his free hand. He managed to find a room that was clean. And for once the beds had sheets and pillows!

"This room looks untouched by time... Actually it looks modern..." Japan said, crash landing onto one of the beds and taking note of their designs. It looked like something you'd find at IKEA.

"Oui..." France said, dropping the weapons and lying down on the same bed as Japan... "I wonder why this one is different..."

"I don't think we're alone... Aside from the monsters, there may be someone else here..." Japan sighed. "Why am I in such pain?" His stomach was growling and cramping, not having eaten for who knows how long...

"Mon Ami, you need to eat something."

"But what is there?"

So France got an idea, sitting up and taking Japan's sword. Nudging Japan over a bit, he cut his own wrist, still regenerating. The blood spilled, staining the sheets. "Drink it..."

"You want me to drink blood?"

"It's better than having nothing at all. The iron will help you." He pushed his cut write up against Japan's mouth. "Please just do it..."

"Hai..." Not wanting to aruge, and still starivng, he drank the dripping blood from the frenchman's wrist...

"Do you feel any different?" France asked, after Japan pushed his wrist away.

"I'm still hungry..."

"Then I'll go find something..."

"It's not wise to split up!"

"Non! I can't risk loosing someone else! I don't even know where Angleterre is!"

And then he started breaking down again... Japan quickly sitting up to comfort him. "You don't have to be so afraid! We will find England one way or another!" Japan shouted. "You have to hold on, if you want to find him you have to survive!"

"I can't risk loosing someone else and watch them die!"

Japan's stomach growled more... "I can't fight... I'm too weak..." He was pale, his skin white as the sheets. "You know the bad thing about our immortality is? We can't die of starvation... We'll live, but we'll be in pain..."

"Relax. I have an idea... If blood isn't enough then... What about a kidney? Or a liver?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if you need something to eat and if it's too risky to split up... Then-." A loud noise inturupted France mid-sentence. It sounded like rain, the calm before the strom.

Japan, allready getting the hint leaned on France's shoulder. "I can't eat a comrade..."

"I'm allready broken..."

"No, it's not that... I couldn't eat someone whose helped me... Besides, your arm's taking so long to heal, imagine how long it would take if I began feasting away at your insides!" And more growling from his stomach...

"That sound only proves my point..."

"You haven't exactly eaten either..."

"But I'm obviously not as hungry as you are..."

Japan couldn't deny the fact he was starving, but couldn't imagine eating someone... It wasn't until France put his bloody and gorry wrist up against his face when he finally got the point: France wanted this to happen. "You're seriously asking me do this..." He gulped nervously. "Fine... But I'll have to pay you back later... Gomenasai..." And he anxiously bit the other's wrist.

"Are you strong enough to bite into it?"

Japan stopped for a moment. "I don't know if I can rip into the skin... Although I've seen it done in the Human Centepede*." He bit into it again, chewing as hard as he could.

"Don't hesitate, it doesn't hurt..." France tried to reassure him, stuffing the limb further into the other's mouth (in an attempt to help).

Japan managaed to bite down, enough to piece the flesh.

"It's allright... Don't worry about it..." Although despite trying to calm the other nation down, he couldn't help but wince at the pain of being bitten into. And then crunch...

"Itai!" Japan shouted, pulling back. He put his hand up to his mouth to find he'd cracked two of his teeth. They landed in his hands, two fragments of two teeth.

He watched France take a sword and cut off part of his arm. "Here, maybe it'll be easier..." He began trimming the meat from the bones, pieces of muscle and a lot of blood staining the sheets. "You most like cracked your tooth from trying to bite me so hard... Do you think you're Romania?"

"Gomen..." Japan blushed lightly, embaressed at how quickly he lost himself...

"Just eat something before you faint..."

"Okay..." So he ended up consuming parts of his ally, biting on the flesh and tender muscles and the fat that was still on there. He ate as much as possible, even licking the blood from his arm from when he wiped it off his face. "I can't apollogize enough..."

"As long as you're allright, that's all that matters."

"Your hand..." And more noise... It sounded like rain from outside. Only the sound of heavy rain isn't normally accompanied by footsteps, is it? "You won't be able to fight now..."

"You're still weak though. Will you be able to fight?"

"I'm more capable than you at the moment..." Japan got up. "You should hide."

"Non, you can't do it alone."

"Shizuka." The footsteps got louder, but another sound... Like the lighting of a cigarette...

"Look what we have here. It looks like 2 rats close to dying...What do you make of it?" A voice asked sadistically, coughing afterwards.

"Hide under the bed." France ordered, taking Japan's hand and forcing him under the bed.

"Doshite?"

"Shut up and do it." He forced him all the way in before going under himself. He covered Japan's mouth. "Stay silent..."

"Hai..." He muffled.

"I don't think they want to die... It seems like they want to live. It'll only make their execution more entertaining." The door was chopped down.

"I think you're right..." More clones, this time resembling France and Japan, only worse...

The false France was dirty and grungy looking and was smoking a cigarette. Meanwhile the false Japan looked noble, wearing a black uniform with a cape.

"But I wonder where they could be... Should we burn down the room?"

"But if we burn them alive, it won't be fun..."

Japan looked at the two from under the bed, France still covering his mouth. The one who looked like himself was searching the room while the one who looked like France was lying down on the exact same bed they were hiding under.

**This one is taking long... I'm gonna split it in two...**

***When Japan mentions the Human Centepede (the first film), he's reffering to one of the main characters, who becomes the head of the centepede. He's Japanese. In one scene he viciously bites into the antagonist's neck, ripping his skin off...**

**I'm shipping JapanxFrance in this chapter, which is somewhat odd for me... My bro saved one picture of them on our computer and he used it for a video. And I've always secretly liked them ever since, but there's really nothing for them to go on... With France and England, they have history, so it's plenty of material. Same with France and Canada if you like that... But these two are hard...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuation!**

**Over spring break, I wanna write and get some sewing done… So here I am, writing!**

**Chapter 11: **約束の夜 Yakusoku no yoru/ Notte di Debito

**Night of Promises/Night of Debt**

"I'm sorry about this… Please don't be mad…" Stefano took Romano out of the sack once he knew he was in a safe location, far away from Luciano. He was taking a break from walking on a terrace over-seeing the courtyard. He laid Romano down flat on a stone bench. He was beginning to wake up.

"You god dam bastard…" Romano woke up, recagnising Stefano and remembering what he did. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"It was the only way…" Stefano explained. "My boss must've forgotten you were in there… The safest way to get you out was to sneak you out… I knocked you out so he wouldn't hear you breathing…"

"You should've told me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"For crying out loud… I thought you turned on me…" Romano got up. "I admit that it was a good plan and all… But you should've warned me…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"I can't say I blame you…"

"Really?" Stefano sat down on the floor, being petted on the head like a small puppy. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad that you did it. You got me out alive, didn't you?" Romano received a smile from his look-alike. "Grazie. You have my gratitude. If we ever get out of this weird place I'll have to make you my famous Pasta Veniciano*."

"But isn't that your brother's name?"

"Si, his human alias anyway… But we came up with the recipe together. We just used his name." Romano looked at the garden from up high. "Hey Stefano, why do you think this place has so many court-yards?"

"I don't know… I think my boss may need it for something…" Stefano got up, joining his look alike. "But you know, gardens are somewhat symbolic in that they can grow and easily die… That's why they're so widely used in folklore and mythology. Even the bible has a garden…"

"But religion aside, why a place like this? Why here? Why turn this nice castle into some blood and guts factory? It doesn't make sence, you know?"

"Do you even know where we are at the moment?"

"Si."

"Where are we then?"

"Italia… We're in the more peaceful part of the country. I didn't know we still had castles like this that weren't eaten up by celebrities or museums… But you never know… I mainly stay in the south part while my brother lives in the northern part…"

"You don't live together?"

"Not all the time, although recently we moved back into together down south…"

"This was very recently?"

"I don't know how many days it's been since I've been here because it's so easy to loose track of time in this insane place, but it was very recent. If my watch didn't lie to me when I first woke up, then it was only 3 days ago…" Romano could see Stefano's expression change from calm to upset.

"It must be nice having a brother… To have a family…" The machine sighed. "Romano… If we get out of here alive… I won't have anywhere else to go… I don't even know if I can survive outside of this place or without my boss's assistance. He built me after all so…"

"Idiot. What are you saying? You can come live with me and my fratello at our place!"

"Seriously?"

"I'm the oldest so I make the rules. If Grandpa was still alive, I'm pretty sure he'd take you in too."

"Your grandfather… Rome, right? The Great Roman Empire… Raised you both… When he died, you and your brother were split apart…" Stefano seemed to read Romano like a book, reviewing all of the memories installed within him reguarding Grandpa. "You look just like him."

"Oh please, it was always Veniciano who looked like Grandpa…"

"You used to think you were weak because you thought that…"

Then a long silence, Romano recalling his own past… "Yeah, so?"

"You're not weak though… You're not useless…" Stefano hugged Romano, even his artificial skin feeling like the real thing: warm, soft and comforting. "You taught me how to walk. You gave me a name. You care about your family… I owe you my life…"

"Stefano…"

"If we get out of here, I'll have to depend on you… I'm just a machine so… I won't be able to get a job or have a family of my own…"

Romano pushed the machine away, feeling something wet on his chest. And then he noticed, Stefano was crying…

"I owe you everything."

"Don't pull that emotional crap on me! You may not be human, but that doesn't mean you're not alive or not apart of the family! What is that stuff anyway? Aren't machines allergic to water?"

"Battery fluid… It's so I can look realistic… My breathing mechanisms left me breathe oxygen too… And as long as no water gets in my system, I'm water proof…"

"What am I going to do with you?"

**Meanwhile…**

France and Japan had to hide, staying silent as church mice while two murderous clones walked all over the room, searching for them. One of the clones was lying down on top of them, smoking a cigarette while the other was walking around, smashing everything to bits with his sword.

"I wonder why France has been so kind to me… I know he misses England… But he's not here… Could it be that he really thinks I'm England? Or is it because I'm all he has now?" Japan thought, France getting closer while still keeping his mouth covered.

"Hey, if the rats aren't here why don't we go eat something?" The France clone asked, coughing heavily afterward.

"But what is there?" The Japan clone asked, breaking a large vase and smashing it to bits, covering the floor with porcelain.

"Escargo sounds good."

"Yada."

Normal Japan's stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Did you hear that?" The desk in the corner of the room was cut clean in half. "The rats are near."

"But where-?" More coughing.

"You smoker… The sooner you quit that habit, the longer you'll exist."

"But you can say that my existence isn't much to begin with…" The cigarette fell to the floor, forcing the two normal countries to resist coughing because of the smoke. "I have an idea. If we can't find the rats… We can smoke them out." And almost immediately, the France clone turned into thick gray smoke.

"Well, at least he's good for something." The Japan clone said before sitting on the other bed in the room, far away from the growing clouds of smoke.

"Japon… Are you allright?" France whispered as quietly as possible, trying to resist the urge to cough.

Japan could only shake his head, tears forming in his eyes because of the irritation caused by the smoke.

"Forgive me for this…" France leaned in, coughing into Japan's neck so it could come out softer and muffled. However, it didn't work.

"What was that?" The cloud disappeared, the France clone looking under the bed. He smirked. "I located the rats."

"Well drag them out. Baka."

"YADA!" Japan was dragged out, France barely able to hold on. "YADA, HANASE! (No, Let me go!)" He was forced onto the bed, his white jacket being ripped off by the clone. And then he was sat on, the clone spreading his arms and legs apart.

"There's another rat, but I don't know what to do with him… I'm going to tear this one apart…" The France clone smirked, taking another cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

"Yada…" But no words did him justice as the cigarette was plunged into his chest. "YADA!"

"Dammit." France crawled out from under desperately, choking the clone from behind. "Damn you… Things are not supposed to be like this!"

"FRANCE-SAN LOOK OUT!" Japan shouted too late, his clone cutting into both Frances…

"Tant que je suis encore un pays, je ne vais pas mourir ... Je ne laisserai pas te faire de mal quelqu'un d'autre... (While I'm still a country, I will not die ... I will not let you hurt someone else ...)" He focased on the clone of himself, choking him while he continued to cough (probably because of the smoking habit and the fact he was also stabbed)

"Baka…" The Japan clone ripped them apart, taking the normal France and stabbing him violently. He kicked him in the stomach before throwing him to the other side of the room.

"I'm going to burn this one up… I'm going to turn him into a bloody mess… Would you like to help?" The France clone asked, burning his victim with more cigarettes.

"Yada… I can't… I can't die like this." And then two small knives were stuck into his wrists by his own clone. "If you both look like us, then why do you hurt us? Why do you try to kill us?"

"It's because our boss's word is law." The Japan clone smirked, licking the blood from his victim's wounds and sores.

"Mo… Yada… Stop it… Onegai…" He found himself crying, unable to watch when the cigarettes were forced onto his skin, burning his tissue while the wounds and cuts from the past were being licked and bitten at by another one. "Taskete… Taskete-kudasai…"

"He's not going to help you." The France clone smirked, un-doing the zipper on his pants. "It's because he's weak… And domestically violent… He won't help you, he wants you to suffer as well…"

"I'm just trying to make sure you suffer enough. Besides, you like getting hurt, don't you?" The Japan clone smirked, taking off his look-alike's clothes.

"FRANCE-SAN, TASKETE! TASKETE!" And then something was forced up his rectum. "ONEGAI!"

"Non… You can't do that to him…" France got up slowly, thinking of England. "I won't allow it…" Thus his memories consumed him, turning the clones into Ireland and Scotland and Japan into England. The Japanese language turned to English.

"France, help me! I'm begging you!"

And he could stand no more, instincts taking over. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He pounced on the Japan clone, throwing him off of the bed and onto the hard floor. Straddling him, he took his head, smashing it into the stone. "HOW DO YOU LIKE GETTING HURT? HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING WEAK? EH? Stupide idiote japonais! Non, vous n'êtes même pas le vrai Japon!" He cursed in French while smashing his head in. And then when the blood started turning to crystal, he knew it was dead.

"Ya…" Japan wimpered, being thrusted into over and over again while watching his ally viciously murder someone else. And it didn't end by just killing one of them… Watching as he moved onto the other clone, choking him again from behind.

"You think I'm domestically violent? It's not my fault that humans can be cruel! L'amour shouldn't be forced upon anyone unless they ask for it!" The clone was coughing up ashes and cigarette butts before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "IF YOU INSIST ON HURTING OTHERS THEN YOU SHOULD DIE!" And with one blast of white liquid into Japan's bottom, it died, falling lifeless onto Japan's body.

"You… You saved me but…" Japan shook in fear, a dead monstrosity lying on top of him and watching his ally turn vicious and deadly.

"I couldn't let them hurt you…" Pulling the knife out of the asian's wrist, the Frenchman cut off the clone's vital regions. "If they hurt you, then I'd have nothing left…" He tossed the body aside. "Are you scared? Are you shocked? Why are you shaking?"

"I never thought you would… Go that far…" Japan pulled the broken limb still inside of him out slowly. "Itai…"

"I forgot… I'm sorry." So France pulled the thing out quickly in a way that wouldn't cause him anymore pain. "I didn't think it would be so violent…"

"When it mentioned domestic violence… What did it mean?"

"It was rambling on about some unfortunate French history… Women used to get married as young as 15, but due to domestic violence the age was raised to 18. I wonder if those clones are ment to represent those dark parts of ourselves…"

Japan blushed lightly. "I wonder what the other one symbolized…" And immediately, he thought of the worst hardcore doujinshi he ever read. "Yada…"

"Is something wrong"

"No, forget about it."

France helped him sit up, holding him close. "I don't want them to hurt you again…" He rubbed his fingers through the asian's hair. "Promise you won't leave me alone… That you won't suddenly disappear. Okay?"

"I owe you my life… Arigato…" Japan took the still regenerating hand. "You saved my life…"

**Holy crap, I think I just discovered a new pairing! And a new side of France!**

**The more I think about it, the more they look cute together, but they still don't have much to go on… France has hit on China before (remember the extra episode and that episode where China snaps?), and I've seen fan art with him paired with Germany, Prussia, Spain and almost everyone else, but never Japan!**

**I'm going to try drawing some Romano x Romabot, BUT I CAN'T DO IT ALONE! YOU ARTIST GOTTA START DRAWING TOO! I would gladly make a video of it!**

***Pasta Veneciano is actually a dish I make in real life… It's aldente pasta that's lightly sauced with parmasean, parsley and garlic. Goes well with garlic bread Romano! Yeah, I named my homemade garlic bread after Romano, oh the irony! I have itacest in my meal! AND IT TASTES WONDERFUL! If my parents go away for a few hours sometime this weak, I'm gonna film a thank you video… I gotta decide on a song fast now that we hit 100 subscribers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I looked up Slender one day and I now have a love/hate relationship with it…**

**I learned it was a horror game… I watch horror movies from all over and have somewhat of an immunity to it. So I thought, okay, no problem…**

**Watched some gameplay, I almost had a heart attack. It's not that the game has gore or blood (which is the horror I'm used to), it's the suspence… And the fact the guy is fallowing you like a stalker with no face… Although I kind of got over the fear of Slender Man by thinking of the Pict from Paint it White! And the fact that his MMD model looks kinda cute (his head looks kinda like an easter egg, especially when there's colored lighting). I'm also attempting to make a Slender Man costume, but I currently am limited on white fabric… I have to go to Party City one day because last time I checked, they sell those one piece suits (I think they're called Zentai suits?).**

**Looking into the whole Slender thing, every country around the world has their own version of Slender. Japan has the nopera (faceless ghosts), Wales has the faceless one (don't look up that lullaby, you will shit yourself) and Germany has Slim Forest… A translated account from Germany proves there may be some truth to the Slender Man thing though, which is how I got the idea for this chapter…**

**If you do fear Slender Man though, just do what I did and think of the Pict from Paint it White. If that doesn't work, the MMD model also kinda reminded me of Tony but without the red eyes…**

**Good luck and I'm sorry…**

**Chapter 12: **Nacht der Schlank Wald

Night of Slim Forest

Germany found himself having to take a break every few minutes so Severin could rest. Walking through the castle was tiring the child out. And although he looked human enough, he wasn't human, he couldn't be… He made one of the clones back away just by facing it head on, something the other countries couldn't do… Surely no normal human could do it, right?

"Severin, are you allright?" The child fell down.

"I'm fine… I guess I'm just tired." He responded. "Can I please take a nap?"

"Are you seriously that tiered?" Germany picked the child up. "Fine, just ride on my back until we find a safe enough place to rest… This place is so huge though. Where could we go?"

"Somewhere with a bed… A place that's warm…" Severin yawned.

"I don't know how Prussia dealt with him… I don't know how to interact with this one, if only bruder was here." He carried the child through the hallways, searching for a room that looked safe. He tried searching for a room with windows and a door that could lock. However, none of the rooms he found had doors with locks and the windows were either too small or non-exsistant. A room that was clean was also a priority, but he was unlucky enough to find the rooms littered with corpses and dust.

While wandering around, he began to wonder if there was any food in the castle. Although he could survive without food, the child would starve to death without some substance. He looked around, managing to find something, but not much…

"I wonder… They have gardens, but do they grow anything edible?" He found himself looking out the windows, into the courtyard. However, unable to find a door or a staircase leading to it, he went out the only way he could: jumping out the window with Severin in his arms.

Luckily, they were both unharmed and Germany found himself in a peaceful atmosphere (unlike the rest of the castle). He got up, putting Severin back on his back and he began walking.

Most of the courtyard was covered in ivy that was eating away at the stone walls of the castle and giving it a bit more life. Yellow dandelions peeks out from behind large rocks and broken fountains spouting out pools of water in decorative fashions. Everything seemed to remain in tact here. Almost nothing was broken. Unlike the interior of the castle which seemed dead already, the courtyards were alive, brimming with plants and water. Fresh air filled the place, the sun lighting the area giving it a sence of hope. And then he stumbled upon a small herb garden…

"I finally found something…" He managed to find some edibles including basil, roses, hibiscus, and an apple tree hidden behind a broken wall. He put Severin down, letting him lie down on a stone platform. "How do I carry these things? I don't have a bag or anything…"

"We can use this." Severin seemed to wake up and appear out of no where in a spot Germany knew he didn't put him in. He was pointing to a bag covered in dirt and there was something stuffed inside of it.

"Let me see what it is." So Germany examined the bag only to discover: IT WAS FULL OF POTATOES! "This is great. But what will we do with this many potatoes?"

"Baked potatoes sound good." Severin smiled, finding some gardening tools hidden in the dirt. "I'm going to find some more food!"

"Hey, do me a favor."

"What is it Mr. Germany?"

"Go collect some flowers. We can eat the petals."

"Is that safe?"

"I'm a military man, I know how to survive in the wild."

Severin nodded, running to the rose bushes and picking them one by one.

"I don't exactly know how it happened, but I think I'm finally getting to understand this child a bit… Even though we don't know where he came from exactly, I know this much: He can repel the clones, he is not a country and he's always trying to help everyone else…" Germany thought, trying to find a pot or an urn he could put water in. However he found nothing…

"Hey Mr. Germany, will this be enough?" Severin came back with perhaps around 20 or so roses. "How can we eats these?"

"Wait a minute… I'm looking for something..."

"Like this?" And out of no where, Severin was holding a wood bucket, untouched by time.

"How do you keep finding these things?"

"I don't know…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Stefano, I need to ask you a question?" Romano asked, fallowing Stefano as they walked through the hallways together.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just curious… If we get attacked by an enemy… Where do we run?"

"Simple. We can't run. If we do get attacked though, I have plenty of power to do it."

Romano was surprised. He was used to running away, but in a place as big as this, he had no where to run to. He didn't feel safe without Stefano. He had to admit that although he was a machine, he was starting to care for him, just like how he cared about Spain and Italy. Stefano was becoming one of their own. "Um… Stefano?"

"Yes? What's the matter? You look frightened." The machine noticed the look on Romano's face. "Don't worry, I have plenty of weapons in my arsenal." And then Stefano's left hand generated bolts of electricity before Romano's eyes.

"That's not really it… It's just that I'm used to running away so… Are you sure you can protect us both?"

"Of course. I was designed to fight."

"But if you were designed to look and act like me, why do you have so many weapons?"

"Well the reason why I am capable of fighting is because when my boss was looking through your memories and traits, he found cowardice to be useless. So it was deleted. As to answer why I have to many weapons, it's because I was also designed to be a body guard for my boss." He explained. "If you feel the need to run away, then please stay as close to me as possible. Okay?"

"Si… Grazie…" Romano felt awkward considering that Stefano was a machine who looked like him… But agreed anyway, taking the offer.

"Did you hear that?" Stefano asked, looking around, analyzing things and listening carefully, filtering out any other noises and voices in order to focas on the noise he heard. "It sounded like footsteps…"

"Other than ours?"

"Yes." He searched around, switching to thermal vision. "Stay close to me. I'm using thermal vision. I'll be able to see any possible enemies by seeing their body heat."

"Damn, you really are a robot."

"It's coming from this room right here." And just as they were passing another room in the hallway of shattered chandeliers, Stefano kicked down the door to a room before suddenly shooting it up with bullets from his fingertips.

Romano screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THERE?!" He could see something white and black moving around and blood splattering everywhere. Bullet shells littering the floor with their bronze and gold glow.

"It's not normal."

"Stefano, what is that?!" Romano began to feel fatigued, getting a headache and sitting on the floor behind Stefano, still shooting up whatever was in the room.

"Romano? Are you okay?" Stefano let down his guard, kneeling next to the fallen country while still shooting only to have some unidentified enemy grab his arm and rip it out.

"You bastard, don't hurt him!"

And with his arm being ripped out and the ill country clinging to him, the machine did what he could. "DAMN YOU!" And the bomb shot out of his leg, lighting the room and revealing the enemy… He helped Romano up, still shaken and ill, ignoring the fact his arm was now broken and on the floor.

"What is that thing?"

"It has no face…"

"You're right… No face…" Romano fell to the floor, throwing up blood.

"You're sick. Wait outside while I examine things here."

"NO, DON'T LEAVE!"

"Are you scared?"

"Si… I can't do it alone…" When he saw tears, he knew he couldn't leave Romano behind. So the machine helped him up. "When I look at that thing… my head…"

"It's allright. Don't look at it." Stefano walked closer to it, noticing the zipper on it's neck. He observed it for a moment, taking data and notes in his head, as if to identify what this thing was.

Romano picked up the broken limb, small gears falling out of it. "Um… Your arm… How will we get it back on?" He playfully pet the machine's head with the limb, receiving a smile in response.

"It broke off neatly enough, we can just stick it back on. The synthetic skin also acts like glue to it'll stay on while it repairs itself from the inside."

"If you say so…" And then Romano realized. "HOLY FUCK IT DISSAPEARED!"

"Huh?" Stefano just realized it as well, but the creature he was analyzing just disappeared into thin air. "There's still someone else here though…" He examined the room using thermal vision in order to locate the other 'someone'. And then on a messy bed in the room, he lifted up the covers, full of bullet holes to find a dead body.

"Holy crap it's the potato bastard!"

"Is he dead?"

"He looks dead… But he's one of us… He should be immortal…"

"He's full of holes, but it was one fatal wound to the head is what killed him… And that's not the one I made in his head before…"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell just by looking at him…"

"But if this potato bastard is in this room when where's the other?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is Prussia… He has a brother named Germany… If this guy is dead then where's the other macho potato?"

Meanwhile…

"Severin, let's find a way back inside." Germany instructed, carrying a large sack of potatoes and apples.

"Okay." Severin was the one carrying a bucket of water and a small hankerchief of flower petals.

Germany tried looking around for an entrence into the building, but all of the doors he found leading to the inside were locked with heavy chains and large locks with codes he didn't understand. When he found a staircase leading to a balcony, there were several steps missing, making it unsafe for travelers with so many items on hand…

So after a lot of wandering among broken walls and fountains, the found themselves having to rest under the shade of the ruins.

"Do you think we'll find a way back inside?" Severin asked, eating an apple.

"I don't know… I actually jumped out the window in order to get here…" Germany sighed. "How do we find a way back inside?"

"Maybe we're focusing too much on a way to get inside and go to the first or second floors… Maybe there's a door leading to a basement or bomb shelter?"

"A good point, but I haven't seen anything like that just by walking around…"

There was silence for a moment as Germany tried to think and Severin ate apples. But it was inturpted by the sound of thundering. However the sky was almost completely clear despite some clouds. There was no more rain in sight, as if it never happened. So what was the noise?

"Hey Severin, remember you can't eat everything!" Germany just realized that the child already went through 5 apples, the cores on the floor, already attracting ants. "And get the food and water away from the ants!" But as Germany moves the large sack, he instantly got a headache.

"Hey Germany, what's the matter?" Severin asked, noticing how the man seemed to get pale. "What's wrong?"

"Schlanker…"

"What's the matter?" And that's when the child realized the tall figure with white skin and no face standing right in front of him. "Schlank wald…"

"Go away…"

"Huh?"

"GO AWAY!" The Slender knock off seemed to yell, swinging his arms at the child, but missing at every opportunity he got.

"What's the matter?"

"GO AWAY! I'M TELLING YOU TO GO AWAY!"

"Who are you? And what's with that zipper on your neck Sir?" Severin seemed unphased after the Slender knock off began yelling. Germany still seemed shell shocked, effected by sudden illness.

"What zipper? What are you talking about? I'M SLENDER GOD DAMMIT!"

"Who?"

"SCHLANK WALD!"

"You're not the real thing, are you?"

"DAMMIT!" And suddenly things took a turn for the weird when the Slender façade faded and a man with long white hair and a metal right arm got out of the suit, crying and screaming. "WHY CAN'T I BE SCARY?!"

"Hey Mr. Germany, look at that."

"If you look at Schlank Wald, he'll kill you!"

"No, it's a lie…" So the child forced the adult to look at the so called 'schlank wald' which turned out to be a grown man, crying and screaming on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" And Germany suddenly turned from a frightened child into a grown military man, kicking the guy onto the ground. "OKAY, ANSWER THIS: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN A SLENDERMAN COSTUME OF ALL THINGS AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Leave me alone!" The strange man seemed to fight back, managing to flip Germany over with his right arm after just grabbing his ankles and hurling him toward the ground. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Germany asked. "It's just like how Prussia used to scare me by telling me the tales of Schlank Wald…"

"Whose Prussia?!" The strange man seemed to get more nervous and panicky.

"Wait a minute… You resemble my brother… But you're obviously not him. So, are you a clone?" Germany's headache only seemed to get worse, memories of the past beginning to come back to him. "What's the matter with me?"

"Hey Mister… If you want to leave you can leave…" Severin seemed to bargain with the white-haired man. "But please don't hurt Mr. Germany again. Okay?"

And so the nervous clone nodded before accidently running into a broken fence post, fatally poking himself in the eye and crystal beginning to form.

"Well that was odd…" Severin said, looking after Germany. "Are you okay?"

"What are these memories?"

"Huh?"

"Nervermind. Let's try finding a way back inside. Allright?" Germany got up, his headache gone and pretending like nothing was wrong.

**This turned out to be a chapter with a lot of Slender references… Not as traumatizing as I originally planned and this could've gone much better if my family would stop yelling… I still have Spring Break Homework to do believe it or not. I have to go to school on Thursday and I have some more time to do this shit, but who can concentrate in a house as loud as mine?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know what happened in the last chapter but the spacing got crappy… I can barely read it myself... The original document had perfect spacing, but the one up on the site turned out shitty… Boo… Let's see if second time's the charm… AND THEY FINALLY PUT ON OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS BACK ON NETFLIX! Guess whose gonna fangirl at 4 o'clock in the morning tonight?**

**This chapter focuses on Canada, America, China, Russia and Manada because I admit, I almost forgot about them…**

**Chapter 13: Night of Regrouping**

Russia was already asleep, the medicine China made worked like a charm. Now China, the 2 Canadas and America were forced to huddle together for warmth in the cold room. With only herbs to eat, they were still hungry and stained with blood and dirt.

"Why does it have to be so god damn cold?" America asked, putting his arms around Canada.

"Wait, America what happened to that bag you were carrying?" Canada noticed that America's bag was missing.

"What bag?" The Canada clone asked.

"It's nothing, it's just a big bag I was carrying. I lost it in the air vent after that piece of shit who looked like me chased me. I thought I could escape through the vent but my ass was too big…"

The Canada clone seemed to laugh a bit.

"Come on Manada, that's not funny!" Canada scolded.

"I'm sorry, but deep down you know it's funny too." The clone continued to snicker.

"How did you get this clone to be so loyal to you anyway Canada?" America asked.

"Because he's not a clone. He's apart of me." Canada answered.

"That's right, so if you have any objections against be, you're technically objecting to this guy right here." The clone smirked.

"How did you split into 2 parts anyway?" China asked.

"It's a long story… But it doesn't matter now. What matters is that we find somewhere warm…" Canada pointed out. "And we have to find America's bag…"

"What's so important about it?" The clone asked.

"It's very important…" America answered. "Something very precious…"

"Food? Treasure? A way out?" China asked almost desperately, shivering and crying.

"Don't cry China… I'll tell you, but keep it a secret from everyone else…" America sighed.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked. "Are you sure he should know?"

"Better than having to fill him in later…" America crossed his arms for warmth. "I found the bag behind a locked door… And stuffed inside of the bag was England with tape on his nose and mouth."

"Seriously?" China asked in disbelief. "But if he has tape on his nose and mouth then he's practically dead."

"Exactly. We're built like humans. We need oxygen to survive and if we have no ways to obtain oxygen we die. But since we're immortal, dying is impossible. In the case of suffication, we'll only look dead." America explained. "I didn't want to take him out of there too early. He looked weak enough and-."

"Papa would've been worried…" Canada said. "France has been worried sick about England so…"

"Right."

"I haven't seen any of the others yet. I had to stay in this room because I was too afraid to go outside. And I barely escaped from when that clone of me attacked…" China wiped his eyes. "And I have to stay here with Russia…"

"We should go somewhere warmer soon… And we need to find more food." Canada looked at China. "Do you want to go outside?"

"I want to take a bath and get out of here."

"Then let's go… We're stuck here like rats if we don't move…"

"But Russia…" America pointed out.

"I'll stay with him." The clone offered. "I'll stay with him so you can all go outside. It's the easiest way."

"Thank you." Canada got up. "I know you're apart of me, but please take good care of him. And please don't mention the hockey rivalry or the Artic Circle thing…"

"Got it."

"Then let's go…"

"But before you go." The clone searched his pockets. "Take this." He took out a small pistol, giving it to Canada.

"Thank you very much." Then he, China and America left the room.

Meanwhile…

Germany was trying to find a way back inside of the castle when he continued to recall the memories he'd just retained. The images flooded his mind: a little girl in a maid uniform with a broom stick. Various memories of the girl stood in his mind, but who was this child? Sure she was cute, but why would Germany recall something like this?

He found a door covered in ivy that wasn't locked or broken. "I think I found it."

"That's good." Severin was carrying the bucket of water like the well behaved child he was. He let Germany rip the ivy apart and then he opened the door. However… "I don't think this is the way back inside…"

"No kidding. What is this?" Germany was face to face with a treasure chest in a pantry-sized space. It was no way back inside of the castle walls, but at least this chest would make carrying food easier… He opened up the chest, but found no treasure, only a strange outfit. "What is this?" He pulled out a black cape and what looked like a pirate hat… But it wasn't exactly a pirate hat…

"Can I try that on?' Severin asked, eyes lighting up.

"Well I'd have to get rid of this anyway, so I guess it's allright. It's better than just throwing it away." Germany gave the child the clothes, watching him put them on. However, the sight of the child wearing his new cloak and hat made Germany get a headache. He fell to the ground, unknwn memories coming back to him.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU GET OUT THERE?!" Someone shouted, causing a worried Severin to look up. It was France.

"HEY! CAN YOU HELP MR. GERMANY?!"

"He says he needs our help." France looked at Japan. "I'm happy my hand's come back, but I can't risk loosing it again if I jump out of the window."

"But he did ask for help…" Japan sighed. "We can't split up either… It's too dangerous."

"Do you want to help them?"

"Hai… Ne, France-san…"

"What's the matter?" France asked, Japan unexpectedly hugging him. "I've spoiled you too much… You want to help?"

Japan just nodded. "Onegai…"

"Fine, we'll help them. But we need a way to get down there safely."

**I'm going to stop it here… I haven't touched this story in a while and I admit I'm somewhat out of it… It's been a long time. I now portray my version of 2P Italy differently from how he's portrayed here… And yes, Luciano is 2P Italy, or at least that's what I and a few role-players on youtube call him. It seems to be a popular name for him, Feli being another popular one…**


	14. Chapter 14

**The staff at Barnes and Noble give you attitude when you sit in the isles now… They demand you sit in the chairs now… I'm not going back there for a while…**

**I find I'm also shipping odd and rare pairings with this story… I already shipped FraPan (France x Japan), Itacest (2P Italy and 1P Italy in addition to 2P Romano and 1P Romano), and now I think I'm shipping America and China and China and Canada… But what do you call those pairings?!**

**Chapter 14: **Notte di Amore/ 温暖之夜

Night of Love/Night of Warmth

China, America and Canada were walking in the corridors, China still shivering even though it was getting warmer. Noticing this, the two North Americans couldn't help but be concerned. China was old, but he was never this shaken up before. They found themselves in apart of the castle that connected to the outside, or rather, the courtyard, bits and pieces of sunlight peeking through wholes in the stone wall.

"Are you okay?" America asked, having been stranded on an island with China before. "We can take a break if you want."

"I'm fine… I'm just cold…" China was still shivering in the sunlight.

"Maybe you're catching Russia's cold?" Canada asked, thinking that was a logical answer.

"No… I'm fine, it's just because I'm old and…" Before he could complete his sentence, two jackets were put on top of his shoulders. "Xie xie…"

"No problem…" America smiled, trying to assure the old man it would be okay. "Allright, let's find somewhere he can warm up and then we'll find the bag."

"We need to find food too. This castle is so huge, there has to be a kitchen or some kind of store room somewhere…" Canada stopped to think.

"I wonder if we'll find any food in the garden…" China coughed suddenly, almost falling down and having America catch him.

"Be careful!" America helped him back up on his feet. "Look, worse case scenario, you guys can eat me. But for now let's just find a new place to stay…"

"America…"

"Well the hero has to make sacrifices sometime…"

There was a long silence before everyone started walking again along a rugged and broken stone path and then coming across a large black door. The door seemed untouched by time, perfectly clear of ivy and dust, the only problem: There didn't seem to be a doorknob. There were two slots high on the door with what seemed to be steam coming out.

"No way in, huh?" America asked.

"Give me a lift, I'll find a way in." Canada insisted. "Pick me up and I'll get it that way. Then I'll tell you what's inside."

"But we don't know what's in there! What if you can't get out?" China asked. "You can't do these kinds of things without a proper plan!"

"China, please calm down or you'll fall again." America let the old man lean on his shoulder. "He's right Canada, what if you get stuck in there? What if it's a trap?"

"Well steam means warmth so I think it'd be a good bet to go in there. And if we go back, then we would've come here for nothing…"

"Then we're all going in together. There's no point in going there and waiting for the others to come out, right?" America asked. "China goes first because he's the weakest right now…"

"Are you sure?" China asked.

"Allright then…" Canada lifted China up on a hoist, letting him go through the slot first. Then America lifted Canada up and the cycle repeated, America going in last. One by one, they landed on the floor of the other room.

Luckily, no clones were found… But instead.

"This is great! Who would've guessed we'd come across a hot spring!?" China's eyes lit up, there was a large hot spring in the room, dark and dimly lit, but warm.

"Now all we need is some food…" Canada got up, taking off his shirt.

"Food can wait, I need to wash all of this blood off of me!" China stripped down to his underwear as fast as possible, running straight for the hot water. Canada fallowed suit while America was walking around the room, looking at the walls, untouched by time like the rest of the castle. "What's wrong America?"

"This place just feels too new…" He answered, going through an arch way and into another room. And in the other room, strangely enough, he found a buffet table full of food. "HOLY CRAP I HIT THE MOTHER LOAD!"

"What did you find?"

"I FOUND FOOD! ALL GORMET AND FRESH OUT OF THE OVEN DAMMIT!" America carefully picked up the entire table (the entire long table with everything still on it), carrying it into the other room.

"Holy mother of maple you weren't kidding!" Canada's mouth began to water. "But what's all that doing in a place like this?"

"I'm starving…" China licked his lips while trying to wash the blood out of his hair.

"Make up your mind, are you hungry or do you wanna take a bath?" America sighed, taking off his clothes. "There are plates there too, so eat whatever you want…" He took a dumbstick off the baked chicken before going into the hot spring himself.

Meanwhile…

"Ve~ Luciano, the flowers you gave me are so pretty." Italy cheered, dressing the room in white rose petals and flowers. Luciano was lying down in bed, watching Italy have fun.

"I'm happy you're happy."

"And this one is for you." Italy handed Luciano one white rose.

"I don't need that."

"It's okay, take it. I insist! Besides, you always look so sad… And… I don't want you to be sad…" Italy looked sincere but also sympathetic… "You're always doing everything for me…"

"But the reason why I'm here is to take care of you, that's all. Besides, aren't you forgetting something important?"

"Important?" Then Italy began to think, but all of his memories were fuzzy and blank. "I can't seem to remember much of anything…"

"Do you remember the boy?"

"The… Boy? You mean-?" And Italy got cut off by the sound of his own screaming when the painful memories rushed back to him, making his head hurt. He fell to bed, tempted to rip his own hair out due to the pain when he fainted due to shock.

Luciano got up, arranging the Italian's body so he could lie down peacefully. And in the Italian's hand was a crumpled white rose, petals starting to fall off. "It was much better when you were blindfolded… Now that you know what I look like, you've grown too attached to me… I started this game because you retained such terrible memories in the first place…" He looked out of the window, once to the left, once to the right. "Damn… Those rats are all over the place… What's worse is that they're making their way outside…"

He could spot Germany and Severin from where he was, it made him angry. He recognized Germany but the kid was a complete stranger. "It looks like we have a baby mouse who came out to play… I might as well kill that one first…"

Meanwhile…

"What's the matter Mr. Germany? Are you sick?" Severin was concerned. Wearing his new black cloak and hat seemed to make Germany ill for some reason. France and Japan were on their way to help, but the child could only wait so long… "Hey, are you allright?"

Germany shook his head. "Nein… I'm not allright… my head is killing me… And these memories…"

"Hey, don't' hurt yourself! The others are on their way to help!" The panicked child looked around to find Japan climbing down some ivy and France fallowing suit. "HEY YOU GUYS YOU NEED TO HELP!"

"He doesn't look well…" Japan said, kneeling down next to Germany. "Please hang in there, we can't have you getting weak right now!"

"We need to move him some place cool. He'll die in this heat…" France looked around, finding an archway leading another garden. "Japan, can you pick him up by yourself?'

"I can try…" Japan responded, lifting one of Germany's arms up onto his shoulder.

"Severin, please come with me."

"But."

"We'll make sure Germany is okay, but I need you to come with me…" So France left with the child, going to the arch. Japan was taking a while to carry a distressed Germany in the sun. The two talked in the shade. "You look like someone I knew from a long time ago…"

"Whose that?"

"Have you ever heard of the Holy Roman Empire?"

Severin shook his head.

"Well, seeing you in those clothes reminded me of him… He was a very nice boy. He used to be friends with Italy."

"I-taly?"

"When they were children, they were best friends. Do you know anyone named Veneciano?"

He shook his head again. "It sounds familiar… but I never met anyone named that…"

"I see…"

"France-san! I can't do it alone!"

France sighed. "I have to go. Wait here, okay?"

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE!**

**I gotta start shutting it down because it's 1 in the morning…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Youtube is banning me for 2 weeks…**

**First one my videos got flagged as inappropriate and I deleted it. It was a doujinshi. Next one of my popular videos with Red Velvet Pancakes and Veggie Burgers got flagged. This is my second strike and I am nervous and shaking. Now youtube has blocked me for 2 weeks. I'm so scared. I'm gonna delete that video, but I still have it backed up on my computer… I'm seriously scared out of my wits… They say I have 2 strikes already, I'm really scared.**

**Luckily making another Gmail account was easier than expected. The one I'm using for my exsisting channel I didn't make on my own… I'm still scared… God… I'm not gonna sleep tonight… I'm creating a back-up channel called 615Brooklyn2**

**It'll take me a while to upload the videos again especially since I deleted some stuff from my computer. Too bad since we had 555 subscibers on the original channel… It'll take me a long time to get that all back… I feel like crying a little but I know this is best… Please wish me luck I am so scared…**

Chapter 15: Nacht meines Gedächtnisses

Night of my Memories

Germany found himself in an empty gray space, a vapid landscape with nothing in it. He was alone. The air was cold, making it hard to breathe and although in uniform, it wasn't enough. He began to walk aimlessly without direction when he heard the voice.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU!" A little girl? "I KNOW YOU!"

Turning in the direction of the voice, he ended up finding nothing. He was still alone despite the tiny voice. And he kept walking in the freezing wind. And then he found the field…

"Hey, are you okay?" A little girl in a maid outfit appeared with a bucket of water. "You must be tiered, why don't you take a break?" The child put the bucket down, grabbing Germany's hand and letting him sit down on a tree stump. She was a sweet girl.

"I don't understand. Who are you and why am I even here?"

"It's okay… I'll take care of you. Besides, you're hurt, aren't you?"

"Hurt?" Then Germany noticed the bandages on his arms and legs, something he didn't have before. "I suppose… But… Who are you?"

"It's okay… I'm a friend. Don't worry about me… You should be worrying more about yourself!" The little girl was insistant. "I don't care whether or not you remember me… What matters now is that you're here and we're together!"

Germany watched the girl starting to cry when he asked her again. "Who are you? I need you to tell me."

She stopped for a minute. "Then you really have forgotten… All this time I waited and waited. But you don't even know who I am any more!" She looked down at her feet and clenched her fists, angry with the German. "My name is Italy!"

And then Germany woke up in a cold sweat, Severin next to him. They were in a sunlit garden, small but safe and secure. "Are you okay Mr. Germany?"

"I'm fine… But.."

"But what?"

"A little girl… In a maid outfit…"

"What do you mean?"

"But it can't be… That child and Italy can't be the same person…"

**Short but I'm recovering from a panic attack… multiple panic attacks in a row…**

**My new channel is 615Brooklyn2, where is will hopefully be re-uploading everything and continuing from there. I'm turning this negative into a positive because I want to be conntected with my audience more than I was before… And hopefully my brother will start posting more often… So please take a look at that. This new channel will be my hub even after the original gets deleted. And if the original ever does get deleted I have a back up for all my videos!**

**So I'm not as scared as I was before…**


	16. Chapter 16

**;w; everyone has been so supportive of me, I wish I could thank them somehow…**

**The newest version of 615Brooklyn (called 615Brooklyn2) has 4 subscribers and I'm slowly re-uploading everything. I'll probably end up deleting the original channel because it's better to die by your own hand than be killed by youtube's cruel hand (and we have 2 strikes already). And I'll re-upload the pick-up line videos on the new channel also and post new content. I have to wait 2 weeks to log into the old account though…**

**So pretty please support and subscribe to the new channel if you still want 615Brooklyn-type content. We'll be uploading new pick-up line videos and other funny stuff soon! Now we'll be 615Brooklyn2!**

**Chapter 16: **Notte di Riconoscimento

**Night of Recognition**

"Ve… What happened to me?" Italy found himself alone in his room. Luciano was gone, but no time seemed to have passed. The sun was still in the same position from before and the flower petals were still on the floor. He was confused and curious about his surroundings, wondering where Luciano went and wondering what he was forgetting…

"Papa…" A small child tugged on his pants. "Acknowledge me Papa…"

"ARGH!" Italy backed away from the little girl in the maid dress. "Who are you?" He was afraid, unable to recall that the child was himself. He covered his ears and sat in the corner, screaming and crying.

"Papa acknowledge me!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But Papa you need to acknowledge me!" The girl pleaded, uncovering Italy's ears. "Please Papa… I'm begging you…"

"I can't… I don't even know who you are…"

"ITALY!" Luciano slammed the door open, a knife in hand.

"PAPA I'M SCARED!" The little girl latched onto Italy, still afraid and nervous.

"No… get away from me… I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Italy shouted, not knowing what to do with the child. He looked at Luciano still in the doorway. "Help…"

"No it's okay." Luciano walked to them, hugging them both. "Listen to me… She's allright. It's safe to be around her, so don't be scared."

"So… You acknowledge me?" The girl looked at Luciano with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Yes. But Italy is very nervous right now. So I need to ask you to leave him alone and give him his space, okay?" Luciano picked her up off of the floor. "Why don't I have my servants make you some pasta?"

"That sounds good~!" The girl cheered, hugging one of Luciano's legs. "Grazie Papa!"

Italy watched as they walked out of the room. He remained in the corner for the few minutes they were gone and then Luciano came back in the room, picking him up off of the floor. He was still shaking and nervous.

"Ve… Who was that kid?"

Luciano stood silent, knowing the answer, but afraid to tell Italy. He put his knife away and sighed. "If I told you, you might faint again. You've taken in too much information and you might just end up forgetting again. You're memory is getting worse!"

"But who was she and why was she calling me papa? I have to know! Why did she look so familiar but I don't know who she is?"

"Calm down. I need you to go to bed and you'll need to wear the blindfold again. I'm sorry, but this is for your safety."

"But Luciano…" Italy stared at his feet. "I want to see Germany!"

"What?"

The hesitant and anxiety ridden Italian took a breath before stating it again. "I want to see Germany!"

"IF YOU SEE HIM AGAIN IT'LL BE TOO SOON!"

"You don't know that! Maybe it'll make me better! Maybe it'll fix my mind!" Italy was pushed onto bed, bumping his hand against the wall and feeling pain shoot up his hand. "It hurts…"

"What hurts?" And then both of them noticed the blood in Italy's right palm. "How did you get cut?" Luciano asked, knowing he couldn't have cut Italy my mistake. His knife was safe on his belt and Italy wasn't holding any sharp objects.

"I don't know…" Italy looked at his hand, bleeding red. "Maybe it was… The roses from before?"

Luciano looked left, then right. Putting his frustration aside, he sat down in bed and held Italy close. "I need you to go to bed okay? I don't want to have to restrain you like I did before… So just go to sleep in this room okay? And stay asleep for as long as possible."

Italy nodded, getting pet on the head and kissed on the cheek before Luciano went to the other room, locking the door from the outside. But almost as soon as he left, Italy didn't go to sleep. Instead he stood wide awake, lying down in bed thinking of Germany. He wanted to see the German now, right now despite what he was told. He tossed and turned while awake, not remembering everything but still yearning to see Germany. However he had 2 big problems: his bleeding hand, and Luciano locking the door. But when he thought about it, he didn't even know how he ended up in this place.

He got out of bed, looking out of the window and into the courtyard. Then he stuck his head further out of the gateless windows, feeling a gust of wind hit his face. Setting a foot on the base of the window and tempted to jump out in order to see Germany. But thinking rationally, he had no idea where Germany was at the moment or if he was even in this strange place to begin with. And then-

"Papa, acknowledge me!" A girl's voice shouted, scarring Italy enough to make him fall out of the window… She rushed to the window, finding Italy on the ground, bleeding from the head. "PAPA!"

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" And then Luciano realized what had happened. "Shit."

"Will Papa be okay?" The girl asked desperately, concerned about her 'papa'. "He still needs to acknowledge me!"

"I'll make sure he acknowledges you, but we need to get him back inside quickly. Tell the clones in the other room that we're going to need a lot of rope."

"Yes sir!" And off she went, running happily to tell the clones of her 'papa' that they needed rope to save him. She confused Luciano a bit, but he already knew the truth: That girl was Italy in his childhood, the childhood he could barely remember himself.

He sighed alone in the room. "I didn't think he'd try to escape. But why is he remembering his friends now of all times?"

**I think I shall continue this another day and leave this chapter on this cliff hanger that you can't hang clothes on! It went pretty good and I finished it in one day…**


End file.
